Unbreakable
by imstormborn
Summary: The whole world is on the edge of war. Klaus Mikaelson is a biochemical scientist who works for the NASA. She is his creation. A deadly and unbreakable weapon: experiment 125. Or, as he calls her, Caroline.
1. I chapter

**Unbreakable** - _I_

The whole world is on the edge of war. Klaus Mikaelson is a biochemical scientist who works for the NASA. She is his creation. A deadly and unbreakable weapon: experiment 125. Or, as he calls her, _Caroline_.

* * *

_2018, Houston, Texas:_

The news talked about the threat of a new war. A nuclear war that would have included the whole world. A third world war that would have decimated the human race. Fear haunted many people's dreams. Families had bought basements and bunkers, to find a shelter during the attacks.  
Despite the alert, nothing had happened yet. Russia was ready to bombard USA, and their missiles were still on the Mexican cost.  
USA was ready to respond to the attack, thousands of fighters would have flown till Moscow, to attack the Kremlin. After the Intelligence had found out about the _Eye,_ the secret project of the Russian top brass that controlled every people in US, the American president, Richard Lockwood, had ordered to kidnap ten Russians governors. His hostages were kept hidden, and nobody knew where. He would have released them, only when the Eye would have been destroyed.

Niklaus Mikaelson was a scientist. With a degree in biochemistry, he was the most brilliant, and young NASA's collaborator.  
At the age of thirty, after years of studies of chemical processes relating to living organisms, he had started to work at his own project. He wanted to create life, starting from a simple, and primitive cell. Using all the necessary, he had reproduced a maternal womb inside his laboratory. After many failures, one of his experiments started to respond correctly to every test. It was the experiment number 125.  
Doctor Stefan Salvatore helped him through the whole process. The two of them had been friends since college, and their minds worked perfectly together. Klaus' purpose wasn't only to create life, he also wanted to generate the perfect being.  
He used many test subjects, and he used animals to reproduce, or imitate, their DNA. He took all the best parts of every creature on earth, to insert them in one single DNA. His own creature, his mutant, would have been unbreakable.

Niklaus watched it grow day by day, through the glass of the safe. It floated into the chemical amniotic fluid, another creation of his.  
The creature was a woman, and Niklaus found it out when her breast started to appear, after five month since her _birth_. He gave her a name, a French one. He called her _Caroline_. He daily checked her blood's status, by using the wires in her wrists. They were linked to a machine that informed him about her health. One day of August, while he was looking at her through the glass, she opened her eyes for the first time. They were blue. He was the first person she saw. And she admired him, her creator, while his lips were parted in shock and surprise. He suddenly laughed. A nervous, joyful laugh. He put his hands against the glass, and Caroline moved her arms and legs through the thick fluid in which she was still floating. She pressed her hands through the glass, to imitate him, and her eyes never stopped to look at him.  
Klaus couldn't believe he had made it. After years of attempts, and sleepless nights, he had created her. He had generated life.

"Stefan!" He called for him out loudly. "You must see it!" The doctor appeared, surrounded by the white of the bright lab. He was wearing the same Klaus' white lab coat. He was holding papers, but when his eyes stopped on the living creature in the safe, he let everything fall to the ground to run, and see that science's miracle with his own eyes.

"It can't be possible." He murmured, running out of words. He looked stunned, and speechless. On the contrary, Klaus was joyful. He put his hands on his friend's shoulders.

"It is! And I made it! _We_ made it!" He shouted, shaking Stefan's whole body. He immediately checked Caroline's heartbeat from the machine. "Everything is regular. Her lungs are perfectly formed, just as every other organ. We are ready to take her out of the safe. " He said. Stefan reached his side, to check with his own eyes. Klaus was right, and they were ready as much as she was.

"Well then. What are we waiting for?" He asked. They shared one last look, before Klaus pressed the button that slowly reduced the amount of liquid in the safe. At first, Caroline appeared scared, out of place. She looked up, and she saw all the liquid decreasing. She looked for help in Klaus' eyes. Her hands hit the safe's glass. She would have shouted, if only she knew she had a voice. She could breathe underwater, thanks to Klaus himself. He had given her many gifts. When the liquid decreased again, her lungs forced her to take her first breath. She had just followed her instinct. She stayed still, lying utterly naked on the ground, unable to walk. Klaus pressed another button of the machine, and the safe's door got automatically opened. He got in, and he immediately checked the width of her pupils. He also checked her pulse, by pressing his thumb against her wrist. He smiled again. Everything was still regular.

"Hello, Caroline." He said. For the first time, she heard his voice pronouncing her name. She didn't know how to speak, but she would have learnt fast. She had a predisposition for learning. Klaus gently caressed her cheek, and he helped her raising on her own feet. Stefan waited for them outside, and he wrapped Caroline's body around a white towel, as soon as she got out.

"Take her to the table. We have to make sure everything is alright." Stefan said. He was a good doctor, and he was just doing his work. While he prepared the table, Klaus helped Caroline walking toward it. She was still confused, and perhaps scared. Nobody could be sure about her ability to feel. They all thought she was just a well-designed robot. Klaus hadn't created her to feel fear. She was a weapon. One of the best one the humanity had ever had.

"Lie down, Caroline." Klaus told her, helping her in every movement. First, she sat on the edge of the metallic table, then she lay down. Her eyes never left Klaus, because somehow she knew she could trust him. He was her creator, and her protector.  
"Take it off for a while, sweetheart. It won't take much." He took the towel away from her body. Caroline didn't know what was going to happen, but she stayed still, vulnerable and apparently defenseless. She didn't know she was much stronger than she thought. Klaus wore white, plastic gloves, and he checked her teeth. Her canines were just as he had wanted them to be.  
"You have sharp fangs, Caroline." He informed her, repeating her name every time he spoke to her, in order to make her understand who she was.

"Spread your legs." Stefan ordered, and he made her spread her legs by placing his hands on her knees. "Stay still." He said. She felt him touching her down there, and she immediately tried to close her thighs. "We're almost done." He introduced something metallic inside of her, and she ferociously growled at him, showing her fangs. Stefan took some steps back, frightened.

"Caroline!" Klaus firmly shouted at her. She immediately showed her sweet face again, and she looked quiet and harmless. "First lesson: you must not hurt your creators." He rebuked her, pointing his finger at her. She felt something was wrong, and she glanced down. Klaus realized she had learnt the lesson.  
"Very well. Lie down, again." He pushed her shoulders against the table. Stefan took a deep breath.

"Her genitals are fine." He informed Klaus, who was checking her nails. When he took a step back to look at her, he sighed.

"She's perfect." He admitted. "She works perfectly fine." He continued. "We need only to train her, and to teach her all the basics." He covered her body again, and he helped her sitting on the edge of the table. Caroline kept staring at the scientist and at the doctor, then she noticed how her legs swung. She moved first one, and then the other. Over and over again. She started playing, and she smiled.

"She shows amusement." Stefan noticed. "How does her brain work, exactly?" He asked.

"I guess we must wait, and see." Klaus said back. Suddenly, Caroline's blue, big eyes stopped on Klaus' card. He wore it on his lab coat, against his chest. She extended her hand toward it, and Klaus lent it to her. He kept observing her behavior, and he saw the curiosity in her eyes, as soon as her fingers touched the letters printed on the card. _Niklaus Mikaelson_. That was what the card said. Caroline saw his picture on it, and she looked at it for a while, before to put her eyes back on his real face.  
"Yes, it's me in the picture. My name is Klaus, and I am your creator." He introduced himself. _Klaus. _She repeated the sound of his name in her mind, but she didn't say it out loud. She didn't know how.

"I think she needs some rest." Stefan suggested. Klaus nodded.

"Inform everyone that we are ready to transfer her to her room." Klaus ordered. Stefan nodded, and he walked away, to obey.

They took her to another room. The lab was no longer her place. She was now ready to be educated, and Klaus himself would have taken care of her improvements. She was the weapon the US army needed to win a war. She was unbreakable, and fierce. And she only had to learn how to use the magnificent gifts that her creator had given her. Some women dressed in white moved her, taking her new, mobile bed to a completely empty space. Caroline didn't move a muscle, because she felt so out of place without Klaus by her side. They never left her alone. A scientist always stayed with her, even though that room was so empty, that she could have never been able to hurt herself by using a tool. They gave her clean clothes to wear, and they dried her blonde hair. When Klaus came in, he checked her pulse again, and he smiled to her, seeing how her blue eyes stared at him.

"You're a curious one, aren't you?" He asked. She didn't even know what he meant. "You must be hungry. Since I'm not sure what effects food could provoke in your system, I'll start feeding you liquid aliments. Then, I'll slowly add any kind of food to your diet. Your DNA says you are a omnivorous, yet you should like meat more than vegetables. You'll drink only water." He put a tray on her bed, on her legs, and he showed her how to hold a spoon. There was no knife, nor fork. Caroline immediately imitated him. She felt the smell of the liquid food in her plate, and she immediately recognized the meat, even though she had never tasted it before. Her five senses were very developed, just like those of an animal. She, once again, followed her instinct, and she took the food in her spoon, right before to take it in her mouth. Klaus smiled, satisfied by her intelligence.  
"Does it taste good, sweetheart?" He asked. Caroline didn't answer back, but she kept eating, which meant she was enjoying her first meal. Klaus kept looking at her, and he showed her how to drink water from a glass. When she finished, she took his card again, and Klaus let her play with it.  
"Can you read my name?" He asked, pointing at it on his card. Caroline didn't understand, because she had no idea how to read.  
"Do you remember my name?" He asked again. "Klaus. My name is Klaus." She looked at his lips, and then she opened her mouth. She tried so hard to say that name.

"Kl…" She murmured, softly. "Kla…us." She made it, after some attempts. Klaus laughed in excitement.

"Very good!" Seeing his smile made her smile too. Her feminine voice was soft, he realized it when he heard it the first time.  
"You learn fast, Caroline. I'll get you books to read. In a few months, you'll be speaking fluent English _and_ Russian. Our best soldiers will teach you how to fight." He informed her. She didn't seem much interest. In fact, she focused only on Klaus' card.  
"… But now, you care only about the card, don't you? I'm afraid you must give it back to me. I have to go back home." He extended his hand toward the card, and Caroline frowned, unwilling to give it back to him. She hid it behind her back.  
"Caroline. Give me the card back." He said again. She was a little worried, about disobeying to him. Klaus sighed. "Fine then. Let's make an exchange." He took the necklace he was wearing in his hand.  
"You give me the card, I give you my necklace." He proposed. Caroline tried to grab it, but Klaus pulled his hand back. "The card, first." He reminded her. She took the card she was hiding behind her back, and she left it on his open hand, then she grabbed his necklace. He tried to hide his little smirk, while she observed the new object.  
"Wear it. Like this." He helped her putting the necklace around her neck, and Caroline touched the wolf's shape on it.  
"I have to go now, Caroline. I'll see you tomorrow." When he stood up, Caroline looked concerned. Klaus walked away, and he tried not to give importance to those sad, big, blue eyes that started at him. He had to remind himself she was nothing but a weapon, a robot. When he opened the door, Stefan walked closer to him. He had been watching them through the glass of the big window that surrounded the room.  
"Don't leave her alone." Klaus said. Stefan nodded.

"Don't worry about it. She's in good hands." He guaranteed him. Right before Klaus could take another step, Stefan turned to look at him. "Nik?" He called his name. Klaus gave him the eyes. Stefan opened his arms. "We made it." He smiled, and Klaus smiled back at him.

"I can already smell the perfume of money, mate." He joked, and then he kept walking across the white hallway. His name would have been soon on every newspaper. He was the man who had created the first form of a new, perfect species.

* * *

**Hello readers! This is the first chapter of my new story. I felt so inspired, and I wrote it in a few hours. I really hope you liked it, and I'd be glad to know your thoughts about it so far! **

**So, please, leave a review.**

**What would you like to see happening in the next chapters? What to do expect?**

**(You can find some Call of Duty connections in the background story, I don't own Call of Duty.)**

**Ilaria. **


	2. II chapter

**Unbreakable** - _II_

When Caroline woke up, her head hurt. Everything was blurry, and the artificial light of the white walls around her gave her eyes a strong pain.  
What was happening to her? She slowly managed to raise her chest up, and she realized she was still lying on the bed she had fallen asleep into, the night before. She was no longer alone, and she immediately saw Klaus handling some metallic tools she had never seen before. Her head hurt, again, and she put her hand on the back of it.

"Ah-ah. Don't touch, love." Her creator said, as soon as he saw she had finally woken up. She obeyed, because her instinct always forced her to follow Klaus' instructions, and she put her right hand on the bed again. He was everything she had. He was her mentor, and she own him everything. Since the first time her eyes had seen him behind the glass of the safe, a voice in her mind told her she belonged to him. A sort of imprinting kept her linked to him. In that moment, she would have liked to ask him many questions.

"You should feel a little shaken. Don't worry about it, I gave you an anesthetic." He explained. She didn't know what an anesthetic was. Klaus walked closer, and he checked the little wound behind her head. It was perfectly stitched up, and almost healed.

"I put a microchip inside your head, sweetheart. It is directly connected to this remote, which I own. If I pushed this button, then an electrical shock would pervade your whole body. It's nothing personal, love, just prevention. I hope you won't give me any reason to use it." He said. Sometimes he spoke so fast, that it was hard for Caroline to get all the words right. She didn't like the remote he kept tight around his wrist, she didn't like it at all.

"I brought you something." He said, and he walked toward a bag from which he took some colorful books. Caroline wondered what they were, and when Klaus put them on the bed, she grabbed one of them, and she started leafing through the pages. Her fingers touched every figure, and her eyes saw images of creatures that she had never seen before. Her lips were slightly parted, and Klaus smiled, seeing of curious she was. He sat on the edge of her bed.

"It's a biology book, Caroline." He explained, and her blue eyes looked at him for a brief while. He put his finger on a figure. "See? This is a cat, and cats are felines. They are smart, and sly. When I created you, I generated your DNA, adding animal's features in it. This is why you are so special to me, and to the rest of the world. You are the first of your kind. Just as cats, you can walk on very narrow surfaces without falling. Your balance is strong. And your eyes can see through the dark. Isn't this true?" He asked. Caroline nodded, uncertain. He was right, it was true. When they turned the lights off in her room, she could perfectly see through the dark. Klaus leafed through the pages, and he stopped his finger on another figure.

"Also, you are poisonous. This snake is called black mamba, and its bite is lethal. Open your mouth, please." He said. Caroline slowly opened her mouth, and Klaus' gloved finger touched the two, little holes close to her palate, behind her teeth. "Its poison runs through your veins. You can bite your enemies, and release the poison. It would give anyone a slow, and terrible death." He explained. For a moment, she wondered why he expected she would have ever killed somebody. When he took his finger out of her mouth, Caroline closed her lips.

"Your cells are ductile, and they can increase quickly when you're wounded. This is why you easily regenerate, the healing process is fast. Like in lizards." He kept saying.

"Spiders. You should be able to walk on straight, vertical surfaces, like them." He showed her the photo of some arachnids. She didn't like those animals. Every time she saw a cute one, she hoped Klaus told her she had some of its features. He never did. When he finally showed her a lioness, she stared at the book's page with amazement in her eyes.

"You are fierce, like a lioness." He said. She noticed lionesses weren't so different from cats. She thought they were just _a little_ bigger. Suddenly, Caroline touched the necklace Klaus had given her. She was still wearing it around her neck. She looked at it, and then she glared at Klaus. Her eyes were looking for answers, and he immediately understood what she wanted to know. He touched the necklace.

"This is a wolf." He revealed her. That word made her smile.

"A Wolf." She repeated. Klaus was glad to hear her voice again, and he was impatient to teach her how to speak properly. Caroline brought her knees close to her chest, and she started to quickly leaf through the pages of the book by her own. She looked at all those pictures, until she read a word that sounded like _wolf_. She saw the photos, and then she showed them to Klaus, who was surprised by her intellect, and her learning ability.

"Right. It's beautiful, isn't it?" He tried to make her speak again. However _beautiful_ meant, she trusted him enough to think he was right.

"Yes. It's beautiful." She repeated what he had said. Then, she stopped caring about his presence, she seemed quite interested to her reading. Klaus saw Stefan behind the window that faced on the hallway. The doctor was waiting for him.

"Well, I leave you alone with your books. I'll see you again in a few hours, Caroline." He said. She glanced up, and she smiled at him.

"I'll see you again in a few hours, Klaus." She said. She was sure that was the right way to say a simple _bye_. When Klaus left the room, he locked the door. Stefan walked a little closer. He had been watching over Caroline the whole night, while she slept.

"How is she doing?" He asked. Klaus looked at her through the glass of the window, and he nodded.

"Stefan! She's extraordinarily smart. I wouldn't be surprised if she started speaking fluent English by the end of the week. You can see her later for your examination. Make sure she's physically fine. Remember the government would never buy a broken weapon. I expect to get at least fifty million dollars at the end of the affair. She must be worth that sum." He explained, speaking in a low tone, close to his friend. Stefan kept nodding. He knew how to do his job, and he would have made sure Caroline wasn't a _broken weapon_.

"Don't worry about that, Nik. The government needs her to win this war." He guaranteed him, observing their experiment through the glass. "Coffee?" He asked. Klaus nodded, it was still early morning and he needed it to get through the day.  
Caroline stayed alone in the room for hours. She didn't enjoy It, yet books kept her company. She read all of them, every line and word she read remained stuck in her mind. She learnt, and she didn't it quickly. She started thinking, and she spoke to herself in her mind. Everything was new to her, and even a simple act, like thinking, was extraordinary to her naïve eyes. Klaus observed her the whole time, through the cameras hidden in the walls of the room. She didn't know he was watching her. He had to supervise all her behaviors, constantly. Sometimes, she watched through the glass of the window, to see where all the people that walked across the hallway were going. They didn't mind her. There, she was nothing but another experiment. When some scientist came to her room, applying a muzzle that kept her from biting, Caroline didn't complain much. She didn't understand what was happening, and she didn't know why they had put that weird object against her face. Nobody gave her explanations. They took her to the lab, where Klaus and Stefan were waiting for her. They both wore their white plastic gloves, and their medical white coats. She immediately breathed a breath of relief, when she saw Klaus. He was the only one she trusted.

"Welcome back, Caroline. Do you remember this place?" He asked her, approaching to her with confidence. Caroline looked around herself. It was the same lab in which she had opened her eyes for the first time. She remembered it very well. "Thank you, leave her with us." He ordered to the group of scientists that had taken her from her room. In the meantime, he took off the muzzle from her face, and he caressed her chin to make sure the object hadn't hurt her pale skin. "We're not going to need this one." He said. Her blue eyes were stuck in his. Stefan was preparing the table, and Klaus showed her the way toward it, by extending his arm. "Lie down, sweetheart." She hesitated, but she obeyed. If Klaus told her to do something, she did it. He helped her getting on the metallic table, and she slowly lay down. Her muscles were tense, because she didn't know what was going to happen.

"It's just a blood test, Caroline. There's nothing to worry about." Stefan kindly smiled to her, seeing the concern on her face. He prepared the syringe, and Caroline's fear didn't fade when she saw the needle. "Stay still. It won't take much." Stefan put a plastic band around her arm, and then he leaned the needle to her skin.

"No!" She cried out, pulling her arm back, and trying to get down the table. Klaus put his hands on her shoulders, in order to block her movements, but she fought back, frightened. She made some objects fall to the ground, and the noise of the impact scared her even more, creating more confusion in her head.

"Caroline, stop." Klaus tried to convince her to cooperate. He held her arms, while her back touched his chest. She was blocked, and she felt in trap. She tried to kick Stefan, to keep him from inserting the needle in her vein, but she failed. He did it so quickly, she didn't even felt the pain. She was just scared, and the fear forced her to react aggressively. Her poison spilled out of her mouth, along with a big amount of saliva. It fell on her chin, but it never touched Klaus, nor Stefan. The girl was crying in terror, and Klaus could feel her heart beating fast against her chest.  
"We're done, it's over. Calm down, sweetheart. Calm down." He whispered close to her ear. She started to breath slower, and hearing Klaus' voice gave her a little bit of peace. She was still sitting on the metallic table, with her knees bent close to her chest, and he was still holding her from behind. Feeling his arms around her comforted her, because his gasp was no longer violent. Stefan used a tissue to clean up her chin and her mouth from all the poison. Caroline tried to move backward, and when Klaus let her go, her arms surrounded his neck. She found comfort in his hug. Her eyes kept staring at Stefan.

"You don't have to be afraid of Stefan. He is your friend." Her fear was stronger than her faith, so Klaus' words didn't convince her at first.

"I think she should stay in her room for a while. Until she's ready." Stefan suggested. Klaus pushed Caroline away.

"No." He said back to the doctor. "I didn't create you to be weak. Do you understand me?" He spoke to Caroline, looking into her blue, deep eyes. She was sorry, because she had provoked Klaus' wrath. Also, she was afraid of him.

"Let it go, Nik." Stefan tried to interrupt him.

"Stay out of this." Klaus pointed his finger at him, right before to give his attention back to Caroline. The girl was now knelt on the metallic table, and she couldn't take her eyes off her creator. "You mustn't be afraid. You mustn't _feel_. War will be way worse than a needle, and I need you to be strong, and fearless. Don't _ever_ show your weakness again." He was so cold, that Caroline couldn't find the man she knew in those gelid, grey eyes. She was sorry she had disappointed him. She glanced down, and when Klaus took the muzzle that the doctors had made her wear, she let him put it around her face, and she didn't complain. She knew it was just a way to make her feel bad, Klaus didn't really believe she was going to bite someone.

"Bye, Caroline." Stefan said. Caroline glanced at him, and for a moment she thought he was the evil one. Klaus was.

"Bye, Stefan." She said back, making appear a smile on the young doctor's face. Klaus took her back to her room, and they didn't speak along the way. When she stepped in, he took off her muzzle, and he locked the door behind her back. He stayed out, and Caroline looked through the window's glass to meet his eyes again. He had never been so harsh to her. He looked at her face for a brief while, and then he walked away.

She spent the following hours thinking about what she had done, over and over again. For the first time, she had been really scared, and she didn't know why. Also, for the first time her self-awareness made her experience sorrow. She knew she had disappointed Klaus, and she wished she could do something to fix everything. Klaus, on the other hand, thought he had failed. Caroline had given proof of her fast, and magnificent intellect, but how could he be sure he had created a weapon? What about her ability to feel? Was she a human, or not?  
They didn't see each other, until the next day. When Klaus came in her room again, Caroline stood on her feet, and she waited for him to do, or say something.

"Good morning, Caroline. How are you feeling today?" He asked. She was confused. Wasn't he mad at her? Not hearing an answer, he walked closer to check her pulse, and then her black irises. "I know you can speak." He insisted. Caroline felt exposed. He was right, she could speak. But it didn't mean she wanted to. Klaus saw the proud, and bitter look in her eyes. He sighed. "Will you give me the evil eye all day?" He asked.

"You said I mustn't feel. Today I'm not feeling." Her words disarmed him. She was smarter than he had thought. Also, she was cunning. She liked to let anyone think she was naïve, and her sweet, pretty face helped, but she wasn't. She was cunning. Klaus smirked.

"See? I like that sharpen tongue of yours. Use it." He said, speaking close to her face. Caroline never stopped looking at him in the eyes. When he saw the books on her bed, he noticed she had read them all. "You're a heavy reader." He said, and he smiled when he looked at her again. "Which one is your favorite?" His question made Caroline think about it for a while, then she sat on the bed, and she showed him one of the books he had given her.

"Alice in wonderland." She said.

"I knew you would have liked it." He admitted.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I created you, sweetheart. I know you better than anyone else." His smirk had faded, and he was serious now. They shared a deep glance, and they didn't say anything, until Klaus took a breath, and he took the new clothes he had left on the bed. It was a green, military uniform. It was for Caroline, who would have stopped wearing the white hospital gown. "They gave me your uniform. Why don't you wear it?" He asked. She stood, and her hands touched the fabric of the black t-shirt. She looked for Klaus' approval for the last time, before to take off her gown. She remained almost utterly unveiled before his eyes. She was wearing her white panties, and nothing else. To her, there was nothing to be embarrassed about. There was nothing wrong with being nude. That was why she couldn't understand why he was so persistently looking at her. Was there anything wrong with her body?

"What?" She asked, confusingly looking for explanations. Klaus shook his head.

"Nothing." He tried hard to not show his arousal, and he helped her wearing the t-shirt. It was tight, and it gave justice to her hard breast. When her creator bent on his legs to help her wearing the green trousers, she put her hands on his strong shoulders to find her balance. She lifted her right leg up, and then the other one. She had never wore trousers, and she found them quite uncomfortable, at first. Klaus made the fabric flow up her soft skin. He looked at her panties, before the trousers covered them slowly. Was it so wrong, to feel so tempted by the beauty of his own creation? When her hips were covered, he helped her wearing her green jacket, and then the boots. Caroline thought the boots were the hardest part, because she felt like she would have never learnt how to tie all those laces.

"Uggh, I can't walk with these at my feet!" She complained.

"I'm afraid you must get used to it, love." He said back. She started to walk around, to find out how it felt like moving with clothes on. When Caroline felt Stefan's smell she immediately looked at the door. And suddenly, Stefan showed up.

"They are ready to see her, Nik." He informed his friend, who nodded in response. Caroline frowned, and Klaus placed his hand behind her back while she stood, confused. He led her toward the door.

"Wait. Where are we going?" She asked him, frightened at the idea of another blood test.

"You are going to meet your superiors. They will teach you all you have to know about fighting." Klaus explained. Now, she was more than nervous. And if Klaus still hoped he had created a machine unable to feel, he had to know he had failed. Caroline felt. She did it intensely, and she still had to learn how to control her emotions. She stayed by Klaus' side, while the three of them walked along the endless, white hallways of the base camp. Stefan ahead them, led them to the training area. She took the elevator for the first time, and as soon as they entered in the moving _square_, Caroline grabbed Klaus' arm to feel safe. When the elevator's door opened, Stefan went out, and Klaus did the same. She followed him, and she found herself on a highest level, a sort of balcony that surrounded the whole area. She saw the majestic training room, underneath her feet. All the walls were white, and the place wasn't that different from the rest of the camp. Some people fought on their rings, and some other improved their shooting abilities in the firing rage. Caroline's eyes stopped on a metallic mesh, and she saw how some soldiers were trying to climb it, avoiding the electrical shock. Everything was new to her, and the curiosity showed through her face.

"Captain Saltzman." Klaus called for a tall man in his captain uniform. The two of them vigorously shook hands, and Stefan did the same after Klaus.

"We were waiting for you." The captain said. Behind him, two soldiers put their eyes on Caroline. Klaus invited the girl to walk closer, to let the captain admire her.

"Let me introduce you experiment 125. Or, as I call her, Caroline. Come here, sweetheart." With a smirk stuck on his full lips, he put his hand behind her back, proudly showing her to the men.

"Impressive, doctor Mikaelson." The captain admitted, and his fingers took Caroline's chin, while his blue eyes observed her perfect features. "Very impressive." He repeated. "Can she speak?" He asked, giving his attention to the two doctors. Klaus didn't answer back, he simply glanced at Caroline, and he extended his arm toward the captain, almost as to tell her to give him proof of her speaking ability. Caroline shyly looked at her superior, and then at the two soldiers behind him.

"Yes. Yes, I can speak." She said. Captain Saltzman laughed, impressed, and he gave his eyes to the doctors to congratulate with them.

"Awesome! Brilliant!" He lifted his arms up. When he turned, he commanded his guys to take some steps ahead. "They are my best men. Damon and Enzo will train experiment 125. She will soon be ready to join us in this new war against the Russian assholes." He smiled again. A smile, that Caroline didn't trust. She didn't like that man, and she didn't like the soldiers that stood by his left, and right side. They kept staring at her, and she felt like they would have gladly eaten her. Klaus didn't appreciate captain Saltzman irony, but he tried hard to show his fake amusement.

"Indeed." He agreed. In the meantime, Stefan and Damon shared glances.

"Brother." Damon said in a smirk. Stefan didn't say anything back, his face looked concerned, and thoughtful as usual. Stefan and Damon were brothers, and their minds were different as much as their features. They shared nothing, but a line of blood.

"She doesn't seem lethal." Enzo admitted, admiring the hybrid he had heard so much about.

"Don't be fooled by her gentle look, soldier. You'd be surprised to find out what Caroline is capable of." Klaus intervened, and he gave a cunning look to his _sweet_ girl. She wasn't sure of what he was talking about. She didn't know her abilities. After only a few days of life in that new world, Caroline knew little about herself, and about the reality that surrounded her. Enzo stayed silent.

"Enough chatter. Soldiers, start experiment 125's training. Doctor Mikaelson and I must discuss about business matters." Captain Saltzman ordered. Damon smirked, and he extended his hand toward Caroline, who gave Klaus a look to have his approval. The doctor lifted his eyebrow up.

"Remember love: no bites, no poison." He made sure Caroline understood. When she nodded, he let her go.

"Have fun." Stefan smiled to her, seeing her walking away toward the training area. Klaus almost felt something missing, when his experiment walked away from him. Caroline experienced the same new, weird sensation. It was like they both couldn't bear the other one's absence. She didn't take Damon's hand. Somehow, she still didn't trust him. She walked behind the two soldiers who led her to one of the fighting squares. It was a ring, and Enzo stepped on it, wearing his black boxing gloves. Damon showed Caroline how to wear her own pair, and during the first part of the lesson she got pretty bored. Enzo taught her the basic moves. Left hand punch, right hand punch, uppercut, and hook. Klaus kept watching the training from the captain's location. It was a wide cabin that showed a good view of the training area.

"So. How much she will cost to the government?" Captain Saltzman asked.

"Fifty million dollars. The price is not negotiable." Klaus informed him, in a resolute tone. The captain sighed, and he spoke again after a brief moment of silence.

"That's a lot of money, especially in war time." Klaus had no intention to reduce Caroline's price. He had been working on her for ten years, and all the experiments had cost him time, patience, diligence.

"We both know US doesn't stand a chance against Russia. Not now that the Russian president drew up an alliance with China. Truth is that we are not ready to fight. For all these years the nation has been fighting terrorism, without caring about the possibility of a new war. We ignored Russia's improvements. We lost men in the army. Their T-50 are superior to our F-35, they are faster, and their missiles are much more effective than our stupid radars. You must admit, captain, that we're screwed. The government will pay all the money I'll ask for, because they need my experiment, now more than ever." Klaus concluded in a delirious smirk. Captain Saltzman didn't say a word. Klaus' eyes returned on the ring where Caroline was about to show how much she worthed.

"I'll be easy with you." Enzo warned Caroline, standing in his fighting position. The girl showed no fear. She could hear the soldier's heartbeat, and she could almost predict his next move. She saw his black pupils becoming wider, and his breath interrupting. As he moved forward, ready to attack, she easily bent on her right knee, shifting the weight of her thin body on the right side. Her left leg remained stretched, and it hit against Enzo' foot before it could touch the ground again, and take another step. The man fell, with his face against the soft surface of the ring. Caroline nimbly stood on her feet again, and she looked at the pathetic scene, while Damon laughed his head off.

"Perhaps, I am the one who has to be easy with you." She said, taking her revenge over him. Klaus smiled, enjoying the view from the captain's location. He seemed proud of his creation.

"I told you she was good." He reminded to captain Saltzman, who was quite annoyed by his guys weakness.

"You know what? Come to the annual NASA meeting. The president will attend the dinner. Everyone would be glad to see your creation." He invited him to join the annual event. Klaus thought about it. Perhaps, Caroline wouldn't have shown joy, if surrounded by people who craved to touch her skin, just to find out if she was made of steel. Yet, presenting her to the market would have been a wise move. His name would have ended up on every newspaper.

"Caroline and I will be there." He smiled.

* * *

**Here's the second chapter! Did you like it?  
Thank you so much for the response to the story, I wasn't expecting that.  
At the moment, Klaus doesn't see Caroline as a human. To him she's nothing but a mean to get money. He doesn't want her to show her emotions, because the government doesn't need a whining girl to win the war. He wants her to be strong and without feelings, like a weapon. His prospective will change through the story, and he will start learning more things about her.**

**Let me know what you think so far. Leave a review! Xx**

**Ilaria.**


	3. III chapter

**Unbreakable -** _III_

Klaus walked down the white, empty corridor outside his private lab. He was heading toward Caroline's room. He kept her company, anytime he could. He was excited about her last improvements. A few days had passed, since her new life in that world had started. Her brilliant mind, her curiosity, and her physical strength made of her a perfect being. Thanks to her learning ability, she knew how to read, and Klaus was also teaching her how to write. Now, she wrote her name on every piece of paper that ended up between her hands.  
Captain Saltzman was surprised by her fighting skills. She was way stronger than any of his best men.  
When Klaus noticed Stefan's presence inside Caroline's room, he saw through the window's glass how the two of them were laughing while watching TV. Yes, he had made sure Caroline had one. He usually procured her documentaries, in order to satisfy her thirst for knowledge.  
When his key fitted in the lock, he opened the door. Caroline jumped on her knees, with a bright smile on her lips.

"Klaus! Come watching TV with us!" She invited him to join them. Stefan was still lying on Caroline's bed, by her side. Klaus didn't say a word. His eyes stared at the TV's screen, and then he gave a strict glance to Stefan.

"What is this?" He asked him, pointing his finger at the TV, and looking for proper explanations.

"Hey, chill out. It's just TV. Caroline needs entertainment, every once in a while." He explained, with his calm manners. Even though the two of them were close friends since college, they had nothing in common. Stefan was a thoughtful one, he rarely got mad. Klaus, on the other hand, was impulsive, stubborn, and quite irascible.

"C'mon, Klaus! I've already watched all the documentaries you gave me. I know everything about the first world war. And I'm currently studying the second world war. I can prove you..." Suddenly, before Caroline could finish her sentence, Klaus turned the TV off. She frowned, and she gave him the devil eyes. "Hey! I was watching that!" She complained. Klaus walked closer to her bed, and he pointed his finger at her, in a sign of threaten.

"You're not allowed to watch crap." He said in a resolute tone. Caroline turned to give a quick look to Stefan.

"What is _crap_?" She asked, whispering her question.

"Don't repeat that." Stefan said back, standing on his feet to get back to work. He fixed his medical white coat. "I have work to do. See you later, Caroline." He gave her a kind smile, and Caroline smiled back. She liked Stefan, he was a good person, and he was way more friendly than Klaus. Her relationship with her creator was twisted, but she always felt the need of having him around. Klaus was her mentor, and something stronger than sympathy linked them. She blindly trusted him. When Stefan left the room, Caroline tried to glimpse what Klaus was hiding in the bag he placed on the floor.

"What's in there?" She asked, curious.

"Your dress, love." He said. She immediately felt excited, because she knew what a dress was, she had seen a figure on her English book. Klaus extract it from the bag, and Caroline parted her lips in surprise. She had never seen anything more beautiful. A black, elegant, and fine sheath dress. The girl walked toward it, and her fingers touched its soft fabric. She would have loved to wear it. When her eyes met Klaus', she wondered why he had brought her a dress.

"Is it a gift?" She asked. She had never received a gift before. He nodded.

"I'll present you during the annual NASA event, tonight. Everybody is expecting you to wear the uniform, but I thought about something more… original." He said. She was confused, and a bit scared. She didn't know what to expect from that event.

"An… event?" She kept asking.

"Yes, love. Scientific world can't wait to see you. You're a sort of miracle to all of us. The US president will attend the dinner. I'm sure he will be glad to meet you." He explained again. When he smiled, seeing the concern in her face, she found comfort in his expression. He caressed her rosy, soft cheek. "Hey… everything is going to be fine. I just need you to be a good girl." He recommended. The girl smiled, and she enjoyed his touch on her cheek. It made her feel _loved_.  
"Why don't you wear it?" He proposed, giving her the black dress. Caroline held it, and she looked at it for a while. Klaus realized she still didn't know how to properly wear clothes.  
"Let me help you." He said, and he took a pair of thin, black stockings from the bag.

"What are these?" Caroline asked, frowning.

"Stockings. Women wear them on their legs." He explained. "Take off your gown." Caroline tried to get rid of the white, medical gown she was wearing, but Klaus helped her, when she growled. He smiled, seeing her messy blonde hair. She immediately tried to fix them by passing a hand among her locks, and Klaus put a lock behind her ear, smiling. She would have never liked clothes. Now, she was barely clothed before his eyes. Only a pair of black slips covered her intimate parts. Yet, she felt no embarrassment.

"Don't men wear stockings?" She asked.

"No, sweetheart." He said back.

"Why?" She had so many questions, and sometimes finding answers was hard.

"Let's just say that would be pretty gross. Lift your feet up." He commanded, while bending on his legs to help her wearing her stockings. She obeyed, and Klaus let the thin fabric roll up her soft skin, until its last inch arrived to her thigh's gap. As usual, she put a hand on his shoulder, to help herself keeping her balance. He did the same with her right leg, and his eyes stared at her for a brief while, before he stood up again. Every time he saw her naked body, he told himself he had done an amazing job with his creation. She was perfect, in every single way. Caroline was way too busy checking the stockings at her legs, to notice how Klaus was insistently staring at her nudity.

"You know why men don't wear them? Because they are uncomfortable." She complained. He smiled, and he helped her getting in her dress.

"I like them on you, anyway. Lift your hands up." He said. And, as soon as she followed the instruction, he let the black sheath dress rolling down her thin body, until it perfectly fitted on her. Klaus made her turn, and he pulled the dress' zipper up. Caroline turned again, to give him her eyes. She waited for him to say something. His blue-grey eyes remained on her, and he found no flaws in her genuine beauty.  
"Would you wear those stockings for me, love?" He asked. She couldn't say no. She didn't want to say no. Klaus liked her, and being appreciated by her creator gave her a big satisfaction. She constantly looked for his approval, and she never wanted to disappoint him.

"Yes." She said, and she smiled, seeing him smiling.

"Very well." He said. "There's only one thing left." He walked toward the bag again, and he took a pair of black high heels from it. He put them on the floor, before Caroline's naked feet.  
"Wear them." He ordered. She gave him her hand, to keep her balance, and she wore her new shoes. She giggled, seeing how tall she was with them at her feet. Klaus genuinely smiled, seeing the happiness on her face. When their eyes met again, Caroline noticed she could see his face from a different height. She touched his cheeks, and then his chin. Klaus let her explore him, because he knew she had to use her touch, to understand the world around her. Caroline felt his short, rough beard, and then she touched her own cheek, to check if she had beard too. She found out she was very soft. Klaus smiled again, and Caroline saw his dimples. She liked them. Truth to be told, she liked everything about him.

"Why are we different?" She asked, and her face turned serious, and focused again.

"Each one of us is different, Caroline. It depends on our DNA." Klaus explained. She didn't really know what a DNA was, but she knew her own DNA was different from any other one on earth.  
"You've never seen your face, isn't this true?" He suddenly asked her. She shook her head. He was right, she had never seen her reflection in a mirror, because that place had no mirrors. When Klaus took his phone from the pocket of his medical white coat, Caroline wondered what it was.  
"Since it appears we have no mirrors, we'll use the camera." He extended her his phone, and when Caroline took it in her hand, she saw her face on the screen. She saw how she looked for the first time, since she had come into the world. She was stunned, and she also tried to turn the phone, just to check if something was placed behind it. Klaus smiled, and he kept her hand from moving.  
"Look at the screen. It's you." He said. She saw her blonde, waved hair. She saw her blue eyes, and her pale skin. She had never tried to imagine how she looked, but now she felt familiar with her own face. She felt like she had been watching it since a lifetime.  
"You're beautiful, sweetheart." Klaus added. Caroline smiled, but she kept her attention on the phone's screen.

"What is this?" She asked him.

"It's my phone." He said back.

"Do you use it to look at your own face?" She asked again, and her question made him laugh.

"Humans use phones to communicate from a distance. You can call someone, or you can send messages." He explained. Caroline started to like phones, and when she touched the screen, she saw how everything in the display changed. She smiled in amazement.

"May I have it?" She asked him.

"Well, I'm not sure I can give you my phone, sweetheart. I need it." Klaus explained. She was sorry, because she liked everything about the new object she was still holding.

"May I have my own phone, then?" She asked again. "You said you use it to communicate from a distance. We could talk when we're not together!" She exclaimed. Klaus smirked. He was always surprised to see how cunning she was.

"I'll think about it." He said. He wasn't sure giving her a phone was a good idea. Caroline, however, believed he would have taken that possibility under consideration, and she happily walked toward her bed, to seat on the edge of it. She was still holding Klaus' phone, and she had no intentions to give it back to him, at the moment.  
"I see you can walk on your heels." He noticed. Caroline looked at her shoes, and she smiled nodding.

"I like what you bought for me, Klaus. Thank you." Klaus glanced down, with a smile stuck on his face, and he pressed his lips. He got surprised whenever she showed him her sweetness. Not only she was a deadly weapon, she also knew how to hide her lethal nature. Sometimes, it was hard to believe she could kill a man in a brief second.

"I'll pick you up later." He said. "You can keep the phone till I return." He gave her his permission, making her smile. During Klaus' absence, Caroline tried to figure out how a phone worked. She scrolled through all the photos, and she listened to some music. In those albums, she saw a brunette, beautiful girl. She was kissing Klaus' cheek, and the two of them seemed to be pretty intimate. Caroline had never seen her face before, and she experienced a new sensation: jealousy. Whoever she was, she was way too close to Klaus.

* * *

"Do you think it's safe? To take her to a public event?" Stefan asked, wearing nothing but a white towel around his waist. With shaving cream all over his cheeks and chin, he started to pass a blade on his skin. Klaus was still under the warm jet of water, in the showering space of the changing room. He heard Stefan's question, and he opened his eyes.

"I think she's ready to see other people. I'll take her straight back to her room, if I saw her acting weird." He affirmed, and then he moved to the other side of the room, where Stefan was shaving. He put a towel around his waist, and he checked his own image at the mirror. He passed a hand among his hair. They were darker, when they were wet.

"You know, at this point you should take her somewhere. I mean, she needs to explore the world around herself. Plus, you didn't sell her yet. She's still your propriety. Which means nobody can keep you from taking her outside for a while." Stefan suggested. Klaus nodded, and he thought about that possibility.

"I'll see what happens tonight." He said. After some moment of silence, in which Klaus started to wear his elegant, black suit, Stefan found the courage to speak.

"Hey, Nik…" He drew his attention on him. "I guess It's time for us to speak about…" Stefan didn't finish his sentence. Somehow, he hoped Klaus would have understood by himself. Klaus frowned, confused about what his friend was trying to tell him.

"What?" He asked. Stefan sighed.

"You know, your sister and I…" He started. "We've been hanging out for a few months now, and…" Stefan was struggling to find the right words, he knew how jealous and irascible his friend was, but Klaus' laughter interrupted him.

"What, Stefan? Are you waiting for my blessing? Are we a mafia's family now?" He joked, making a nervous smile appear on Stefan's face. Klaus was genuinely amused by the whole situation. When he pulled his trousers' zip up, he walked closer to Stefan, and he put his hand on his shoulder.  
"I know you and Rebekah have been fucking each other in the last months. It's ok, you're a good guy. But I warn you: my little sister is a little crazy, and she will soon get tired of you. She likes assholes, and you're not an asshole, Stefan. Just deal with it, mate." Klaus buttoned his white shirt up, while he spoke with a crazy smirk on his lips. Stefan tried to not show his concern, and he just nodded at Klaus' words.  
"Did I offend you?" Klaus asked, becoming suddenly serious.

"What? No. Of course you didn't." Stefan affirmed, lying.

"Good!" Klaus exclaimed, and his insane, little smirk showed up on his lips again. "Now put some clothes on, we're late. I'm picking Caroline up, we'll see each other there." He wore his black waistcoat, and he fixed the belt around his trousers. Stefan nodded, but he didn't say anything else. He finished shaving, and he took his time to get dressed.

* * *

When Caroline saw Klaus in his suit, she stood on her high heels, unable to take her eyes off him. She had never seen him wearing something different from his medical coat. She was still holding his phone, and when he smiled at her, she almost felt her heart melting. However, she smiled back, and she didn't even notice she had just blushed. Even though she kept wondering who the girl of the pictures was, she had also other thoughts in her mind. That night, for the first time, she would have left the lab. She would have seen a piece of the real world, and she was excited about it, but also pretty nervous.

"Are we ready to go, sweetheart?" Klaus asked her, and Caroline nodded with a little, sweet smile. "Very well. The car is waiting for us outside." He informed her. She couldn't believe she would have actually seen a real car. When Klaus extended his arm toward her, she looped her own one through his. They were ready to go. They walked down the white, empty corridors, until they took the elevator to reach an upper level. Klaus looked at her face, while the elevator moved.  
"Nervous?" He asked her. She pressed her lips, and she looked him in the eyes for a while.

"A little bit." She admitted. After a brief moment, the elevator's automatic doors opened. Klaus led her outside, and Caroline never let his arm go. Through the window's glasses, she saw the night's blue sky. It was beautiful, and her eyes were wide open in amazement. Klaus couldn't help himself from giving her brief, and quick glances. When they got out, Klaus stepped outside for first, and he kept the door opened for Caroline. The girl took a deep breath, as soon as she felt the fresh evening's air. Everything was so different from what she was expecting. She immediately grabbed Klaus' arm again, while they walked toward the black, big car parked before one of the many buildings she saw around herself. The diver opened them the car's door, and Caroline wasted some of her time looking at the stranger. She wondered why he was wearing all that black.

"C'mon, Caroline. Get in the car." Klaus pushed her a bit, and Caroline did as he said. She also wondered why so many guards were keeping their eyes on her. She took a breath of relief, when Klaus got in the car with her, shutting the door. She seated so close to him on the back seat, and she glimpsed the controller under his sleeve. It was connected to the chip inside her head, and by pushing that tiny button, Klaus could have given her a electrical shock. The driver got in the car, and Caroline held Klaus' hand tightly when the car started moving.  
"It's alright, sweetheart." He guaranteed her, and his thumb caressed her fingers. Caroline looked through the dark glass of the window, and she noticed that all those guards were still following them in their own cars. She wondered why.

"Why are all these people following us?" She asked him.

"They just want to make sure everything goes fine. Don't mind them." He explained her. They never left the base camp, because that was where the event would have taken place. Any other place wouldn't have been safe enough. When the car stopped before another building, Caroline saw all the other cars, and the people. They were all dressed in elegant clothes. For a moment, she thought about going back to her white, empty room. Klaus got out the car, and he extended his hand toward her, inviting her to do the same. She hesitated, at first, but then she took his hand, and she stood close by him.  
"You promised me you would have been a good girl. Remember? No screams, no bites, no poison." He reminded her.

"And what if someone bothers me?" She asked him, complaining.

"Caroline." He rebuked her, whispering her name. "Nobody is going to bother you." He said. She told himself that if Klaus said so, perhaps it was true. She held his hand, and they both walked in. Everything was extremely elegant. Golden walls, and red curtains at the big windows. There was a stage, at the end of the majestic room, and tables occupied most of the space. Caroline looked at the glasses that a waiter brought on a silver plate, and she immediately grabbed one. She looked at the reddish liquid inside the glass, she smelled it strong perfume, but Klaus stopped her before she drank alcohol.  
"What the hell." He said, taking the glass away from her hand.

"I'm thirsty!" She exclaimed.

"Only water for you, love." Klaus said back, and he led her toward the bar. She ordered a glass of water, and she smiled, seeing the waiter giving her exactly what she had asked for. Captain Saltzman walked toward them, as soon as his eyes saw them. He introduced Klaus to the men he was with, and Caroline tried to not yawn while they talked about war, and work. She did her best to smile, when Captain Saltzman said something about her fighting improvements. Everybody seemed to be pretty sure she would have led America toward victory. She soon learnt It was all about greetings, fake smiles, and good manners. She was also pretty sure Klaus wasn't enjoying himself, but he looked so busy while showing her, his last brilliant invention, to his colleagues. At least, he gave her his permission to eat something. He chose what, of course.

"You don't seemed to be enjoying yourself." A feminine voice drew Caroline's attention. The blonde girl ate the last brownie, and then she looked at the brunette that had just talked to her. At first, she thought she was really kind. She was the first one who talked to her, without showing interest toward the composition of her DNA. Caroline found herself utterly unprepared, because even though she knew the right words to use during a first meeting, she didn't know how to react. The girl smiled, her one was a beautiful smile, and she extended her hand toward Caroline.  
"I'm Katherine Pierce. Nice to meet you." She said. Caroline slowly shook her hand, and she smiled at the end.

"Hi… I'm Caroline." She said, shyly. Katherine smiled again.

"I know who you are. Everybody do!" She giggled, and Caroline did the same, even though she didn't find it that funny. "You are doctor Mikaelson's fortune. I've been wondering how you looked. I'm impressed, I didn't expect you to be so genuinely beautiful. May I touch your skin again?" She asked. Caroline had no idea why she wanted to touch her skin, but she didn't see anything wrong with that. She nodded, and Katherine's fingers touched Caroline's cheek.  
"So soft. Someone was starting to think you were made of steel, you know." The girl laughed. Caroline found it funny.

"Am I interrupting something, ladies?" Klaus' voice made the two girls turn toward him. They both smiled, and Katherine showed her best one.

"Doctor Mikaelson. We finally have the chance to meet each other. My name is Katherine Pierce." She said. Caroline observed her body language, and she saw how she was totally willing to give herself to Klaus. She felt jealousy, again. At the moment, it was the worst emotion she had ever felt.

"Please, call me Klaus." He said. Then, taking Katherine's hand, he led it close to his lips, and he almost kissed it.

"Congratulations for your success, Klaus. I was telling Caroline she's absolutely stunning." Katherine looked at the blonde girl, and she kept smiling.

"Stunning, and lethal." Klaus added with a smirk. "I can hear something different in your accent." Then, he noticed. Caroline immediately glimpsed the astonishment in Katherine's face. It was like she didn't know what to say anymore, which was pretty weird, because she had introduced herself as a resolute woman.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the annual NASA event." A man from the stage talked with his microphone. Everybody in the room gave him the eyes. Everybody, except Caroline. The girl was still looking at Katherine, trying to figure out what that girl was hiding. Suddenly, the microphone emitted a shrilling sound. People in the room complained about the annoying noise, someone else laughed a bit. Caroline, on the other hand, heard it louder than anyone else. She curved her back, and from her parted lips came out a moan of pain.

"Caroline?" Klaus immediately intervened, to make sure she was fine. He put his hand behind her back, while she covered her ears. She was afraid it would have happened again. Katherine, in the meantime, took advantage of the situation to sneak off.

"I'm fine." Caroline said, and she saw the girl walking away from them, quickly.

"I'd like to invite on the stage the guest of honor of tonight's meeting. The biochemical scientist Niklaus Mikaelson." The man invited him on the stage, and everybody turned toward him, and toward Caroline, clapping their hands. She was unprepared. She was not ready to all those looks, and to all those lights. For a moment, she thought she couldn't bear the whole situation anymore. However, Klaus put a smile on his face, and he took Caroline's hand to bring her on the stage with him. She followed him, because she had promised him she would have behaved. As soon as the two of them climbed the little steps that divided the stage from the floor, Caroline looked at all those unknown faces.

"Mr. president, colleagues, good evening. I'd like to thank all of your for your support. I wouldn't be here tonight, if it wasn't for you. Thank you especially to you, doctor Salvatore, my dearest friend and the most brilliant doctor of his age. Together, we created something the world had never seen before: a new species. A _perfect_ being, the first of her kind." He raised his hand toward Caroline, showing her to the crowd.  
"Experiment 125. Or, as I call her, Caroline." Everybody applauded, but Caroline found comfort only in Klaus' smile.  
"Her genetically modified DNA includes features of the most fierce felines, reptiles and arachnids that walk the earth. She is trained to fight, and she already showed extraordinary learning abilities. She will soon be ready to serve the US army during the upcoming war." The crowd applauded again, and Caroline couldn't take her eyes off all those faces. They all seemed to be like wolves before their prey. The host of the evening got on the stage again, and he looked at Caroline. In the confusion she didn't hear his voice, but she was pretty sure he had just made a joke, because everybody laughed. She just smiled, and as soon as Klaus extended her his hand, she took it. He helped her walking down the steps, even though she needed no help. Klaus kept smiling at all those strangers, because their eyes were still on them. Caroline couldn't do the same anymore. It was all too much.  
"Are you feeling ok?" He asked in a whisper.

"I need air." She said, trying her best to breathe regularly. Klaus didn't waste time, before taking her outside, to breathe fresh air. Caroline walked fast, far away from the entrance's door.  
"All those people. They kept staring at me!" She said, while she kept walking. Klaus followed her, but he maintained a distance, just to not make her feel trapped.

"You are something new, sweetheart. They're just curious." He explained her.

"I don't care!" Caroline shouted, turning to look at him in the eyes.

"Don't you dare shouting at me!" He screamed. She hated being treated that way. She hated hearing that tone in his voice. Klaus saw the sorrow in her face, and he immediately felt guilty. Yet, he believed it was right to remind her he was in charge. He was her creator, and she had to show him respect. He couldn't allow himself to lose control over her, because she was way more dangerous than she thought.  
"Hey, I'm sorry." He said after a while. Caroline's strict glare remained on his face. "I just don't want you to shout at me. Alright, love?"

"Or what? Will you use the controller you keep hidden under your sleeve to give me an electrical shock?" She provoked him, letting him know she had noticed he had brought the controller with him. Klaus rolled his eyes.

"It's just prevention." He affirmed. "We shouldn't even be having this conversation." He added. He asked himself why it had to be so difficult. Why Caroline kept showing her humanity, when he had created her to be just a weapon to sell to the government? Caroline crossed her arms, keeping them close to her chest. Her face was now sad, and she was experiencing a storm of new feelings. She just wished Klaus didn't abandoned her.

"I don't want to fight for the army." She found the courage to say. "I want to stay with you. I don't want to be sold." She kept saying, even though she saw the distress in Klaus' face. The man started walking around, trying to make her stop talking. He kept telling himself he couldn't let that girl, that _experiment_ ruin his whole career. He refused to believe she was another one of his failures.

"I don't ever again want to hear these words coming out of your mouth. Do you understand me?" He asked, pointing his finger at her. "You will fight, because I created you to fight." He shouted in a whisper. He remained cold, and Caroline hoped he was just wearing a mask.

"But I want to stay with you!" She complained. "Take me home with you! I'm tired of being locked in that white room. I don't like being left alone!" She shouted, losing control over her body, and mind.

"Caroline, calm down." Klaus insisted. She couldn't calm down. She wouldn't have stopped, until she would have gotten what she wanted. Suddenly, she broke a car's window, by punching it. And she kept hitting the car, feeling nothing but wrath.

"Take me away from here!" She shouted again. Klaus grabbed her against her will, and he took her behind the car, where nobody could see them. He held her tightly, with strength, and she showed him her fangs in defense. She couldn't bite him, because he was behind her, and his arms surrounded her body. Also, she didn't want to hurt him.

"Hush now. Breathe." He whispered close to her ear. She started to take control over herself again, and she started to enjoy Klaus' presence. They were so close, she could feel his body pressing against hers, that was trapped between him, and the car. He represented a temptation for her wildest impulses. Klaus, however, found something fundamentally wicked and perverse in their proximity. He told himself he could do it. He could easily pull her dress up, move her panties on one side, undo his zip. It would have been easy. When he took some steps back, he resisted to the temptation. Caroline was now calm, but still a little stunned.  
"Get in the car. I'm taking you back to your room." He commanded her. She couldn't disobey him anymore, because something inside her head told her she had to follow his orders. She got in the car, and Klaus seated on the driver seat, where he found the keys. He drove toward the lab again.

* * *

**Hello guys! Thank you again for your support and for the response to the first two chapters! I had to update soon before school started, so here's the third chapter. Did you like Klaus/Caroline interactions? What do you think Katherine is hiding?  
For Caroline's look I got inspired by Selina Kyle's look in the first scene of the dark knight rises.**

**Remember to review!**

**Ilaria.**


	4. IV chapter

**Unbreakable** -_ IV_

Damon's blue eyes couldn't see anything but darkness. The red laser that came out from the tip of his weapon hit imprecise points of the walls around him. His breath was heavy, and fast. So easy to hear through the silence. Caroline knew where he was, and she knew which moves he was going to make. He, on the other hand, was lost, and he was desperately trying to glimpse her slim shape in the dark. All his efforts were vane. Suddenly, while his breathing was the only sound his ears could hear, Damon saw her fangs. Her face was fierce, and her growls made him take some steps back. She came out of nowhere, and everything happened so fast. She grabbed him, and she disarmed him. Her strength surprised him. Caroline growled at his face, staying on him, and keeping his body blocked under the weight of her own.  
All the lights turned on, and the black walls became clear glasses. A bell rang; the training was over. All the soldiers left their shelters, they had all been trying to catch Caroline, and they had failed. She was stronger, smarter, and faster than they had thought.  
Enzo laughed, seeing his friend on the ground. He helped Damon standing on his feet again.

"She kicked your ass, mate." He noticed. Damon growled softly, in his throat. He was a proud one, and he hated losing. Caroline, however, didn't mind to his crabby face. She saw Klaus, only Klaus. He was behind the glass, and he was watching her with a proud smile on his face. She immediately smiled back at him, and for a moment it seemed like all they disagreements vanished away. She ran out the training room, and she stopped before him.

"Did you see that?" She exclaimed. She hoped he had, because nothing was as much important as satisfying her own creator.

"I did, love. I must say I'm not surprised. I already knew you were going to be a deadly woman." Klaus whispered smirking, and the little pinch he gave to her cheek made her giggle. She glanced down, and she unconsciously blushed.  
"Now, sweetheart, change your clothes." Klaus commanded her. She looked at him, and she appeared confused.

"Are we going somewhere?" She asked. He smirked again, and he sighed, raising his eyebrows.

"I had to fight to convince Captain Saltzman to let you go. I told him you're still mine, and that I can still decide what you should do, and what you should not do. I'm sure you're ready to leave this place for a while." He affirmed. He gave her the best news she had heard that morning. She couldn't stop smiling, and she hardly kept herself from jumping all around the place, just to show her joy.

"Are you serious? Where are we going?" Caroline asked. Her blue eyes shined bright, and Klaus could see the happiness in her look.

"I'll take you home. _My_ home." Klaus explained. She was curious, and she couldn't wait to see how a real home looked like.

"And where is it?" She asked again.

"Caroline, sweetheart, just get dressed." He put his hand on her shoulder, to lead her out of the training area, toward her room.

"Is your house as big as this place?" She asked another question.

"No." He said back. She frowned.

"Why?" Another question. Klaus sighed.

"I don't need _so much_ space, sweetheart. I live alone." He explained. Now, everything was a little more clear to Caroline.

"Do you ever feel lonely?" She asked. Klaus put his eyes on her. He wasn't going to answer to that question. Every time Caroline showed interest toward feelings, he tried to avoid the argument. She noticed he was staring at her, so she looked back at him. She loved his eyes. They were deep, and colored in a stormy blue. Klaus realized he had no time to feel alone. His job filled all his days, and he told himself that not feeling was worse than feeling bad. They stopped walking, once they got before Caroline's room. Klaus opened the locked door.

"Change your clothes. I'll be waiting for you here." He said. She didn't know why he was suddenly acting like there was something wrong with him. Somehow, she had a strong empathy, and it was easy to share every sensation her creator experienced. However, she did what he told her to do. She got in her room, and she changed her clothes. She wore a black t-shirt, and a pair of trousers. She put shoes at her feet, and then she opened the door again. Nobody cared about giving her feminine clothes. Caroline was nothing but a weapon, and weapons didn't need to be pretty.

"Can we go, now?" She asked Klaus. He looked at her, and he nodded. When they reached the first floor, Caroline saw the sunlight seeping through the windows. She had never seen it before, and her blue eyes were wide opened. She followed Klaus, until they got outside. She stopped walking, and she covered her eyes, while staring at the sun.

"Don't stare at the sun." Klaus said, and he smiled, seeing how she was reacting to the nature's expression.

"Is that the sun?" She asked, curious. The pain didn't let her stare at the ardent globe in the blue sky, but her curiosity forced her to try.

"Yes, love." He affirmed. "We can't stay here the whole day, Caroline." He said again, looking around himself, seeing nothing but the emptiness of the parking lot.

"But I want to see the sun!" She complained. Klaus sighed, and he took her hand to make her walk.

"The sun won't fade if you walk." He took her to his car, while she was too busy looking around herself to realize they were moving.

"Get in the car, sweetheart." He opened the car's door. Caroline looked inside, and she got in with care. Once Klaus sat on the driving seat, her fingers tightly grabbed her own one, because she felt the car moving under her weight. A man checked Klaus' card, and he let them get out of the parking lot. When they left the camp, Klaus gave Caroline a quick glare, and he smiled.

"Relax, love." He tried to calm her down. He rolled the automatic window down, and Caroline amazed eyes looked at it. Then, she extended her hand toward it, and she felt the fresh, cold wind hitting against her palm. She smiled, thinking it was a good sensation. Soon, she exposed her face to the sunlight, and she closed her eyes while the wind broke against her beautiful, soft features. For the first time, she tasted freedom. Klaus smiled, and then his attention got back on the open road ahead them. Caroline saw the endless fields, and the wild horses that lived them.  
The city was nothing like she had imagined. She could smell a different air, a ticker one, and she was disgusted by the stink of smog. However, her curiosity was strong, and her eyes insistently looked at every single person she saw. When they reached a quiet neighborhood, the car slowed down, until Klaus pulled over, close to the side of the street. Caroline looked around herself, and she saw majestic, beautiful houses. Everything looked so ordinary.

"We're here." Klaus informed her. She didn't know what to do, and she wondered if she had his permission to get out the car. He did it before her, and he opened her door. Caroline put one foot on the ground, and then the other one followed the first. Klaus saw how lost she looked.

"Let's go inside." He invited her to follow him toward the square-shaped house. Its modern design made it look like another small area of the NASA military camp. There were no windows in the front. There was only a big, white, and bright panel that gave light to the inner space. Caroline let Klaus walk ahead her, but she stopped, when her look glimpsed a little creature that was staring at her. She had never seen something so small, and short. Klaus realized Caroline was no longer behind him. He turned, and he saw she had stopped in the middle of the garden, to share an eye contact with the neighbors' little son, Jackie.

"Caroline?" He called for her, walking in her direction. Caroline slightly turned her face toward him, but she never stopped staring at the little human before her.

"Klaus, what is _this_?" She asked him in a whisper, to not let the child hear her words. She wondered if it was dangerous.

"He is Jackie. He's the neighbors' son." He explained. "How are you doing, Jackie?" The kid kept a big lollipop in his mouth.

"I'm doing good, Klaus." Caroline almost jumped, when she heard the _little thing_ talking.

"It can talk." She noticed, shocked. The kid put his big eyes on her, again.

"Is she your girlfriend?" He asked. Klaus nervously laughed.

"Isn't your father looking for you, Jackie? Get back home. Don't get yourself in trouble." He grabbed Caroline's wrist, and he led her in his house, before somebody else saw her. Caroline was still confused, and many questions haunted her head. However, the beauty around her enchanted her mind. Everything was so bright. Her lips were parted, and she was standing still by the door, looking at the corridor of the second floor, visible from her position. The living room was wide, and so was the kitchen. It was a open space, and when Klaus pushed a little button stuck on the white wall, a squared part of the ceiling gradually faded, leaving the blue morning sky exposed, behind the transparent glass of a window. Klaus gave Caroline a glance, and he saw how stunned she was.

"Come with me. You need a bath." He affirmed. Caroline followed him, because she always did what he told her to do. Klaus led her to the second floor, and he showed her the bathroom. She stayed still, while he prepared her bath.

"Also, I bought something for you." He said. "You'll find a bag on the bed. Look inside it." Caroline looked outside Klaus' private bathroom, and she saw the bag he was talking about. She took it, and she looked inside. She immediately realized he had bought her new clothes. When she took them, placing them on the bed, she admired how beautiful their colors were.

"What do you think?" His deep voice made her jump a bit. He was behind her, and she hadn't heard him coming. She looked at him, and they shared that look for a while. "I thought you needed clothes. You can't wear the uniform forever." He affirmed. Caroline looked at the clothes again.

"Thank you, Klaus." She whispered, and her fingers gently touched the soft fabric of one of the dresses. Klaus smiled, and he glanced down.

"Your bath is ready, sweetheart. Call me if you need anything." Caroline got his words, and she nodded a little, before walking in the bathroom. She closed the door, and she wasted some time looking around herself. Then, she slowly took off all her clothes, and she dove her naked body in the warm water of the bathtub. She had never taken a bath before, because the military camp's locker room had only showers. She found it rather amusing, to be utterly immersed, and breathing, even though her face was under water. She didn't help herself: she played with water, letting it overflow all over the bathroom's floor. When Klaus knocked at her door, a few minutes later, she stopped moving around the bathtub.

"Caroline? Are you ok?" He asked her. Not hearing her answer, he knocked again. "Caroline?" In the meantime, Caroline took her time to get out the bathtub. Her wet feet touched the cold floor, and she squeezed her hair, letting all the drops fall.

"I'm done here. You can come in." She said back, checking her own reflection at the mirror. Klaus opened the door, and his eyes remained stuck on the girl's naked body. Caroline saw his parted lips, and she wondered why he looked so surprised.

"Hey?" She tried to get his attention. "Are you feeling alright?" She asked. Klaus couldn't easily get rid of the confusion, and the arousal she provoked him, but he tried his best to not show all his feelings. He kept asking himself if it was so wrong, to feel some sort of desire toward his own creation. She was so perfect, he couldn't help himself from wanting her. When he had created her DNA, he hadn't imagined she would have turned out to be a stunning woman. He quickly grabbed a white bathrobe, and he covered her nudity.

"Come here." He said, and his hands touched her body through the bathrobe. He made sure to dry all the drops on her pale skin. Caroline felt pleasure. His touch made her lips part, and she didn't explain herself why she was feeling so good.

"I see you had fun." Klaus noticed, seeing ponds of water all over the floor. Caroline kept watching him through the mirror. Her arms were crossed against her chest, while the bathrobe wrapped her body. It was like Klaus was trying to hide every inch of her skin.

"Why did you take me to your house?" Caroline suddenly asked. Klaus looked at he. He met her blue eyes, seeing them through their reflection.

"You asked me to take you away from the camp." He reminded her, while he dried her blonde locks by using her bathrobe's hood.

"Do you still want to sell me to the army?" Caroline asked. Klaus took his time, before answering to that question.

"I won't talk to you about this." Klaus affirmed strictly, and avoiding her look. Suddenly, Caroline turned, and she found herself facing him, closer. She almost got lost in his eyes, and he saw the concern in her glare. It was pretty clear she didn't want to be sold.

"What if I asked you not to abandon me?" Hearing his silence, she sighed softly. "I'm not different from any of you!" She complained.

"Caroline…" Klaus tried to stop her from picking up a fight.

"Don't pronounce my name as I wasn't smart enough to understand your intentions! I know you created me to gain money." She revealed him. Klaus lifted his chin up, proudly, and he kept looking at her.

"Now, who told you that?" He asked her.

"I heard you! I can hear through walls, remember?" Klaus sighed, and he glanced down. "I know you don't care about me. So why are you pretending to be my friend? You buy me beautiful clothes, you show me your house…" Caroline started to list his last good deeds.

"Stop it. Stop talking." Klaus ordered her, and Caroline felt obligated to follow his command. She couldn't do anything about it. He was her creator, and when he told something, she obeyed. Suddenly, he caressed her cheek. Caroline felt his fingers softly touching her, and she stopped breathing for a little while. She got lost in his eyes, and she stared at his full lips.

"You're everything I have, Caroline. You're perfect, because I made you this way. I'm sure deep down you wish you could make me happy. Isn't this true, sweetheart?" He asked, whispering those words, close to her face. Caroline nodded, slowly.

"Well, you can make me happy. Obey me, and don't you dare complaining about my decisions, ever again." He said. Caroline was upset, and the sorrow was clearly visible on her face. Klaus knew he was playing with fire. She was a dangerous creature, and he couldn't let himself be fooled by her nice face. However, it was important for him to remind her he was her creator, and she had to show him obedience. He couldn't let her prevail on him. It was easier if Caroline wasn't aware of her own strength . Otherwise, she could have provoked many deaths.

"Now, I want you to wear your new clothes. I want to show you to my family. They're impatient to see you." Klaus smirked. He pinched her chin, and he walked away, leaving her alone in the bathroom. Caroline sighed, and she looked at her new clothes on the bed. She had no other choice, but obeying to her creator. She took her time to wear a dress, a red one. She also found a pair of new ecru stilettos. She fixed her hair, even though she wasn't an expert when it came to fashion. She had only seen some pictures of beautiful women on magazines. She checked her image many times, before climbing down the stairs. Klaus was waiting for her downstairs, and he smiled, seeing her in all her beauty.

"How elegant." He noticed, smirking. Caroline let him admire her, but she didn't smile back. She was still mad at him, and Klaus tried to put a little smile on her face by grabbing her chin, and imitating her grumpy face. Caroline tried to free herself from his gasp.

"Don't be so moody, love. Let me fix one more thing." She saw him turning his back at her, and taking something in his hand. "Lipstick." He said. He showed her the new, little object, and Caroline observed it. Then, he slowly passed the red tip on her soft lips. She stayed still, trying not to move a single muscle in her body. She wanted to look good.

"Press your lips." He ordered. She pressed her lips, until the lipstick covered every part of them. Seeing Klaus smiling, she wondered if he truly thought she was beautiful.

"Now, we're ready to go." Klaus extended his arm toward her, and she looked at it. Then, she looped her arm through his one. He smiled, and she didn't smile back, while they both walked away. They were ready to go. Caroline remained silent along the way. She looked outside the car's window, seeing the sky getting darker as the evening came. The sun was fading behind the horizon, and Caroline loved the warm shades of red in the blue sky. When Klaus stopped the car by a Victorian house, Caroline noticed it was different from Klaus' one. No modern design, no flat roof. It seemed pretty ordinary. She didn't get out the car, until Klaus opened her door. Caroline stood on her feet, and she took a breath of the fresh air around her. When the door opened, a blonde woman smiled from the porch.

"Mom." Klaus smiled back, pronouncing the word that forced Caroline to look at him, with a confused expression stuck on her face. She followed him, while they walked closer to the house. The woman hugged her son, and that bright smile remained on her lips.

"Niklaus. I missed you so much." She whispered. Caroline observed her, and she saw how she held him tightly. She thought that woman loved him like nobody would have ever loved her, because she didn't have a mother, and she was nobody's daughter. Klaus took a step back, and he gave Caroline a proud glare.

"Mom, she's Caroline." He introduced her to his mother. "Caroline, she's my mother, Esther." Caroline felt Esther's eyes on her. She seemed pretty curious. Yet, when she smiled, Caroline felt a little bit more comfortable.

"My son told me a lot about you. You have no idea how hard he worked to make you perfect. He spent whole days and nights in his lab. At some point, I forgot I had a son." The woman laughed, and she took Caroline's hands showing no fear. It was like she had been knowing her since forever. Caroline looked at Klaus, and seeing his smile, she smiled too.

"Come inside. Let me show you the house. You must be curious." Caroline looked for Klaus' approval, before following Esther in. Klaus closed the door behind him. Caroline looked at every picture, touching them gently with the tip of her fingers. Esther saw how curious she was, and she let her snoop around.

"This is Niklaus with my husband. He was only seven when his father died, some months after this photo was taken." Esther explained, reaching Caroline's side, while she observed a photo on the shelf. She couldn't understand how Klaus had changed so much. Even though that kid had some of his features, he was small. However, she felt empathy, and she looked at Esther.

"I'm sorry." She admitted. She was sorry she had lost her husband so soon. Esther smiled at her. Suddenly, Caroline felt another perfume. Somebody else was in the house. When a blonde, beautiful and young girl climbed down the stairs, she wondered who she was.

"Nik!" The girl called for his brother. Klaus smiled, and he walked closer to hold her in his arms.

"Little sister." His words made Caroline realize he had a sister. The blonde girl immediately noticed Caroline's presence, and she looked stunned by her beauty. She wasn't expecting to find out her brother's experiment looked so nice.

"Is she dangerous?" She asked his brother in a whisper.

"She's not, at the moment." Klaus reassured her. Caroline wasn't dangerous, unless someone provoked her rage. Rebekah took a step ahead, and she extended her hand toward Caroline, who looked at it.

"I'm Rebekah. Nice to meet you." The blonde girl introduced herself, with a polite smile on her full lips. Caroline looked at Klaus, and seeing his approving expression, she shook Rebekah's hand.

"I'm Caroline." She said. Rebekah turned toward her brother, and she smiled, enthusiastic.

"You didn't tell me she can speak!" She admitted.

"Actually, she can speak really well. She has a sharp tongue." Klaus smirked, and he put his hands on his sister's shoulders. Caroline smiled a little, shyly.

"Why don't you show her your room, Rebekah? The two of you can become friends." Esther proposed, suggesting her daughter to be friendly, just to make Caroline feel comfortable. Rebekah was only twenty, and Caroline looked her age. The girl took Caroline's hand, to lead her to the second floor. Klaus nodded a bit, to tell Caroline she could trust his sister. Esther walked closer to her son, and she observed Caroline while she climbed the stairs.

"She's beautiful." She admitted. Klaus gave her a confuse look. He knew his mother, and he knew she never missed the chance to remind him he was thirty already, and he still didn't have a girlfriend.

"Are you insinuating something?" He asked.

"No." Esther lied.

"Mom." Klaus insisted.

"I'm just trying to say she's beautiful, and the way she looks at you..." She insinuated.

"Mom, Caroline is nothing but a weapon." Klaus stopped her, before she could finish pronouncing her sentence.

"Ok. But you must admit she's a nice weapon." Esther tried to pull the truth out of him, and she walked toward the kitchen, to start serving dinner.

"She's an experiment. She's more dangerous than you think." Klaus insisted, helping his mother with the dinner.

"All women are dangerous." Esther kept saying.

"Caroline is not just any woman." Klaus said, and Esther smirked.

"Well, maybe you're just too focused on your job to realize she has a crush on you." She teased him. "I feel sorry for that poor girl. Are you still intended to sell her to some strangers?" She asked. Klaus sighed.

"I created her to fight. She must serve her purpose." He strictly answered back. Esther stopped serving dinner, and she met her son's blue-grey eyes. She caressed his face, passing her palm on his cheek, slowly.

"I won't tell you what you should do, or which decision you should take. Just think wisely. This war is not your war." She spoke softly, showing him her concern. When somebody knocked at the door, the noise broke the silence around them. Esther sighed, and Klaus walked away, to open the door. Stefan had finally arrived, just in time.

"Hey mate." Klaus smirked, and Stefan smiled back at him, stepping in. Esther saluted him from the kitchen, and Rebekah climbed down the stairs to put her arms around his neck, hugging him. Stefan held her tightly, and Rebekah pressed her lips against his, in a kiss. Klaus observed them, and he tried to control his jealousy. Caroline, on the other hand, wondered why Rebekah was doing it to Stefan. Many times she had desired to kiss Klaus' lips, and she didn't understand why.

"Hi, Caroline." Stefan gave her a sweet smile. Caroline liked him, he was always so polite to her. She saw him as a good friend, and she was glad he had come.

"Dinner is ready, guys." Esther advised. Rebekah took Stefan's hand, and she led him to the dining room. Klaus turned the TV on, and war's images appeared on the screen. Lately, the world had been devastated by civil riots, and attacks. Caroline curiously heard the news. Rebekah appeared concerned, and Esther seemed bothered by the journalist's voice.

"Turn the TV off." She commanded.

"You can't ignore the truth, mom." Klaus complained.

"Turn it off, Nik. Nobody wants to hear talking about war." Rebekah insisted. Klaus sighed, and he finally turned the TV off. He sat right next to Caroline, and he checked her food, to make sure she could eat all those aliments. Caroline observed Rebekah and Stefan, while they acted so nice to each other. They both looked so happy, and she wished someday Klaus would have shown the same sweetness toward her. She desired to feel loved by no one, but him. Esther seemed glad to have her family back. Caroline didn't talk much, but she answered Esther's answer, when she asked her if she liked the food. She loved it.

"You're so quiet, Caroline." Esther noticed. Caroline looked around herself, and she felt all the eyes on her. She smiled, gently, as she was used to.

"It's beautiful to have a family." She admitted. Rebekah almost felt sad for her, and she put her hand on her one.

"We are your family." The blonde girl guaranteed her.

"Rebekah." Klaus' harsh voice rebuked her. He didn't want Caroline to feel loved. He didn't want Caroline to _feel_.

"What?" Rebekah asked.

"It's time to come back home." Klaus proclaimed, and he invited Caroline to stand up, to leave his family's house. Caroline looked at him, confused. Once again, she couldn't understand his behavior.

"But you didn't eat the dessert." Esther tried to stop his son from leaving.

"Klaus, I want to stay." Caroline said, to convince him. Klaus seemed to be resolute, it didn't matter how many times they asked him to stay for a little longer.

"You need to rest, Caroline. It's time to go." He insisted. They shared a glance, and she felt the pressure in his strict look. His grey eyes were telling her to obey. Caroline gave up, and she followed him. Esther did the same, to accompany them at the door.

"Goodbye, sweetie. Take care." Klaus' mother hugged the young girl, and somehow she felt sorry for her. Caroline looked so naive, and she was so young she could have been Esther's own daughter.

"Thank you, Esther." Caroline whispered, and she showed Esther a polite smile. Klaus left a kiss on his mother's cheek, and Esther stayed on the porch, watching them leaving. When Klaus got in the car, Caroline's eyes remained stuck on his family's house. She thought she would have loved to have her own house, and her own family.

"I wanted to stay." She told him, blaming him for his decision.

"You spent enough time with them." He said back, harshly.

"What are you afraid of?" She sighed, asking him that question. Klaus felt unmasked. Caroline knew something haunted his mind. She just couldn't understand why he worried so much.  
"Say something!" She exclaimed. Klaus sighed, and he kept driving, without saying a word. Caroline put a hand on her temple, and she felt short of breath.  
"Stop the car." She said. Klaus put his eyes on her.

"Caroline?" He called her name, feeling concerned for her health.

"Stop the car." She said again, and she almost felt the tears in her eyes. Klaus slowed down, and he stopped the car on the side of an empty road. Caroline immediately got out the car, and she started walking along the darkness. It was night, and the air was cold. Every time she took a breathe, Caroline saw white, little clouds of smoke leaving her mouth.

"Caroline, where are you going?" Klaus followed her, and he stayed behind her.

"Oh, now you care?" She teased him.

"Don't be stupid." He insisted. When his hand grabbed her wrist, he forced her to stop. Caroline turned, and she found herself quite close to Klaus' face. He saw some tears streaming down her rosy cheeks, slowly. He immediately felt guilty. Even though he was acting so harsh toward her, he didn't want to hurt her.

"I'm sorry, love." He admitted. He put his hand on her face, and then his fingers sank into her blonde locks. He drew her toward him, and Caroline placed her forehead against his chest. Klaus caressed her, and she felt comforted by his touch. They remained close for a while, until Caroline glanced up at him.

"Let me stay with you. Don't sell me." She begged him. Klaus couldn't say no, while staring at those beautiful, big, blue eyes. She was so beautiful, and her soul was so pure, she didn't deserve to suffer.

"I'll do my best to keep you safe, love." Klaus affirmed. His words made her take a breath of relief. He knew it wasn't going to be easy. He would have fought for her, to keep her with him, somewhere they would have been safe. Caroline's arms surrounded his waist. She stayed still, close to him, and she closed her eyes.

"Everything is going to be alright. I promise you." He whispered, and she believed him.

* * *

**Hello guys. Since school has started, I'll be a little slow with all my updates.  
I hope you liked the chapter, leave a review!  
**

**Ilaria.**


	5. V chapter

**Unbreakable** - _V_

Klaus drove through the dark road, surrounded by the American countryside. Caroline was sitting in the car, right next to him, and she was struggling to keep her head up. She looked tired, and she hardly kept her eyes open, while she looked at the darkness out of the window. Klaus glanced at her for a brief while, and then he kept driving till home. By the time they got there, Caroline had already fallen asleep. He parked the car, and he took her in his arms, to bring her in. Caroline muttered some words, but she didn't open her eyes. She remained unconscious, lost in her sleep, even when Klaus put her in bed, _his_ bed. He covered her body under the sheets, and he made sure she was alright. He sighed, thinking he had taken the good decision, even though, somehow, it seemed so wrong. He caressed Caroline's cheek, before leaving the room. He lay down on the couch, and he stayed awake, watching TV, till when the tiredness forced him to sleep.

Next morning, when, slowly, he opened his eyes, a blurry image made the blood freeze in his veins. Caroline was staring at him, while she sat on the floor, by the couch. He raised his chest by using his elbows.

"Caroline. You're awake." He noticed. She didn't answer back, her blue eyes kept staring at him. She was still wearing the dress she had worn the night before. "Are you ok?" He asked her.

"I'm hungry." She said back. She felt something in her stomach, an annoying emptiness that made her mouth be constantly wet. Her body was commanding her to eat something. _Anything_.  
"I feel like… I'd want to eat you." She revealed him, after she briefly thought about it. Klaus tried not to lose his composer. He couldn't show Caroline his fear. He couldn't be afraid of his own creation, and it was extremely important to him to control Caroline's impulses. He couldn't allow himself to be his creation's victim. He sat on the couch, and he looked Caroline in the eyes.

"If you ate me, you'd kill me." He spoke softly, and he raised his eyebrows. Caroline felt terribly guilty, and Klaus saw it from her expression. He took her chin, forcing her to look at his face.  
"Do you want to kill your creator, sweetheart?" He asked. She shook her head.  
"Very well, then. You won't eat human flesh, unless I will order you to." Klaus' smirk made Caroline take a breath of relief. She was glad he wasn't mad at him. He stood up, and she remained on the floor until he gave her his hand.  
"Let's have breakfast, shall we?" Klaus asked, smirking. Caroline nodded, and she took his hand. She followed him to the kitchen, and she sat on a kitchen's cabinet, while he prepared breakfast.  
"Did you sleep well?" Caroline nodded again at his answer.

"Very well." She said. "My new bed is very comfortable, thank you." She assumed the bed she had slept in was now hers. Klaus tried to find the right words to tell her it was his bed, but he didn't find them. He gave up, and he told himself he was pampering her a bit too much.  
"What is that?" Caroline pointed at the breakfast in the pan.

"It's bacon. You'll like it." Klaus said, and she trusted him. She was starting to feel the good smell. "Is there anything you'd like to do today?" He asked her. Caroline thought about it, and she realized she hadn't many ideas. She didn't know what kind of things she could do out of the NASA, because she had never experienced any different reality from the NASA one. Suddenly, when she saw the pool through the window, she smiled.

"May I swim?" She asked Klaus, who smiled.

"Do you want to swim all day?" He kept smiling.

"Yes." She was resolute.

"Alright love, eat your breakfast first." Klaus said, and he put Caroline's breakfast in a dish. She got down the kitchen's cabinet, and she took the plate in her hands, then she smiled seeing the bacon and the eggs. She left a kiss on Klaus' cheek, and she walked away toward the living room. Klaus smiled softly, he always liked when she was so sweet with him. Caroline sat on the couch, and she ate while watching TV. She loved cartoons, because they were so colorful, and she found them amusing. Klaus observed her behavior for a while, until his phone rang. He saw Stefan's name on the screen.

"Stefan." He smiled.

"Nik. Is Caroline still with you?" Klaus gave Caroline a glance, and he stayed far from her to speak freely. "They don't like this." Stefan referred to Captain Saltzman, and all his colleagues.

"I don't care about what they think. She's still mine." Klaus growled in a whisper.

"They're not going to let you keep her any longer. They'll say she's too dangerous to be left among humans." Stefan explained.

"I created her. I decide whether she's dangerous or not." Klaus insisted.

"I see you're enough insane to start a war against the NASA." Stefan noticed. Hearing Klaus' silence, he kept talking. "You must think carefully about what you're doing." Klaus sighed.

"Klaus!" Caroline's voice called from him from the living room.

"I must go. Don't call again, she keeps me busy." He hung up the phone. He walked to the living room, and he suddenly stopped walking as soon as he saw the images on the TV screen.

"What are they doing?" Caroline asked, without taking her eyes off the passionate, raunchy scene on the screen. She couldn't explain herself what that man and that woman were doing, even though she had seen Rebekah kissing Stefan that way, the night before. Klaus walked fast to grab the remote control, and change channel.

"I thought you were watching cartoons..." He complained. Caroline couldn't understand why he was so mad, and embarrassed, maybe. She crossed her arms against her chest, showing an unhappy face.

"I was watching that." She complained. Klaus didn't seem to care. He saw her empty plate.

"You finished breakfast. Go swimming." He tried to distract her mind from what she had just seen, just not to give an answer to her question. Caroline let it go, and she rolled her eyes before walking out, in the garden. Klaus took the empty dish to the kitchen, and he observed Caroline through the window. The girl took off her dress, and Klaus felt guilty for all the thoughts that ran through his mind. I didn't matter how many times he told himself she was nothing but an experiment, a machine. She was still beautiful. He kept staring at her, while she got in the water. It was like she didn't care about how cold it was. She swam under water, breathing without efforts. She felt free, and the silence around her gave her peace. As her head showed up above water, she smiled at Klaus, who got in the garden, holding a towel for her. He sat on a lounger, and he smiled back at her.

"Why don't you get in the water?" Caroline asked.

"I don't like it." Klaus admitted, and he kept his eyes on her. Caroline kept smiling softly, with her arms crossed on the poolside.

"Then why you have a pool?" She asked. Klaus pressed his lips, and he thought about it for a while.

"Appearance. Good taste. Design." He said. Caroline nodded, slowly, just once.

"You're weird." She admitted, and she got back swimming. Klaus smirked. He observed her behavior, to make sure she was fine and she was enjoying herself, until the doorbell rang. Caroline smelled the air, and she recognized the smell she felt. Yet, it was weak, and she couldn't be sure of her senses. Klaus stood up.

"Stay here." He commanded her, before to walk in. The doorbell rang again, and as he opened the door, he found Captain Saltzman on the porch. Damon and Enzo, his best soldiers, were right behind him. His faces were menacing, even though a little smile was stuck on the Captain's lips.  
"Captain." Klaus announced in a cold tone.

"Mikaelson. May my men and I come in?" Alaric Saltzman asked.

"You may not. You got here at the wrong time, I'm sorry. I'm rather busy." Klaus kept the door open, but not completely. He didn't let them look inside.

"We are sure you have something that belongs to us. We'd like to have it back." The Captain insisted.

"And I'm sure Caroline belongs to me. I don't remember I sold her to the government." Klaus said back. The smile faded from Alaric's face. He took a step ahead, facing Klaus, and teasing his nerves.

"If you think you are in the position to decide for her future, you're wrong, doctor. We want her back. Since you're a valid addition to our country, we'll give you time to think about what you're doing. We'll come back, and we won't be so polite." The man threatened him. Klaus kept a straight face, only rage transpired from his grey eyes. Alaric looked at his men, and he invited them to leave. They left, and Klaus looked at them while they got in the black car they had parked on the grass. When he shut the door, he saw Caroline standing behind him. Her face was concerned, and her body was wrapped around the towel Klaus had taken for her.

"I told you to stay in the pool." Klaus reminded her. Her eyes were terribly sad, and she was feeling so guilty.

"I must go with them." She murmured, staring at an imprecise point of the floor.

"What?" Klaus asked her, even though he had understood her words perfectly.

"You have to take me back to the camp. You heard what he said: they will come back. They are going to hurt you, and I can't allow that." She shook her head, frightened. Klaus walked toward her, and he took her face in his hands.

"I won't let them put their hands on you." He promised her. Caroline glanced up, to meet his grey, stormy eyes.

"You can't protect me from them. And if they hurt you, I would never forgive myself." She murmured.

"I'm stronger than you think." Klaus insisted.

"You're just a human, Klaus. You can't be so strong." Caroline reminded him. He hated feeling that way, that weak. "Take me back to the camp. Please." She insisted. Klaus shook his head, and he let her face go.

"Take your things. We're leaving." He announced her, climbing the stairs to reach the second floor.

"What? Why?" She asked.

"They'll come back looking for us here. When they'll arrive, we'll be already gone." Caroline thought it wasn't a good idea. She wanted to give herself to the army. She couldn't put Klaus' life in danger. Yet, he was a stubborn man. Now, it was matter of pride. He couldn't give his creation to those who had threatened him. Caroline followed him upstairs. Klaus put her things in a bag, without care. Then he did the same with his clothes. Caroline got dressed, she wore a pair of jeans he had bought her, and a t shirt. Then, she put the army boots at her feet. They were the only comfortable pair of shoes she had. She saw Klaus hiding a gun in his bag, and she didn't say anything about it. Now, she was terribly scared. Even though she was stronger than all those humans, she was concerned about Klaus' well-being.

"Where are we going?" She asked him.

"Far from here." He said back. He had no idea where they were heading to, but anywhere was better than Houston.

* * *

Rebekah was helping her mother with the lunch. They lived together, alone, since Rebekah's father had died, and Klaus had left for college. Since then, Klaus had never come back home. He had a good job, and he was independent. Rebekah was studying medicine, and she worked as a nurse at the Houston's hospital. That was another interest she had in common with Stefan, her lover, and her brother's closer friend since teenage years.

"Stefan and I are going out for dinner tonight." The blonde, beautiful girl informed her mother, who smirked. Esther was a traditional woman, and nothing was important to her, except for her sons' happiness. She dreamed about seeing her only daughter in a white wedding dress, and to be surrounded by grandchildren. She knew Klaus was too busy for that. He had always been so focused on his job. Although, she still hoped Caroline could give him a bit of love. She didn't even care she was not human. Esther had seen she was a polite, and nice girl, and it was enough.

"Things are going great between you and Stefan. He's a good guy." She knew Stefan since Klaus had taken him home, and she believed he was the perfect man for her daughter.

"He is. He's like the perfect man! I wonder why he's friend with Nik." Rebekah snickered.

"Your brother is not as bad as you think. He's just too focused on his job. He should find himself a good woman." Esther sighed.

"You know he would never live an ordinary life." Rebekah reminded her, and she washed her hands as the doorbell rang. She walked to the door, while her mother stayed in the kitchen. Since they were not receiving visits, she wondered who it might be. The blonde girl opened the door, and she saw three men waiting behind it. She had never seen their faces before, and she looked confused.

"How can I help you?" She asked, showing her indifference. One of the men smiled, a spiteful smirk that made Rebekah's suspects become certain.

"You must be Rebekah." The man said. She frowned, wondering how, and why he knew her name.

"Who are you?" She asked. Suddenly, her eyes glimpsed the gun he was holding in his hand, he was hiding it beneath his jacket. Her heart skipped e beat, and she kept herself from doing any stupid, and reckless move.

"We just want to talk." The man insisted, and he invited Rebekah to take a step back, to let them in. Rebekah moved back, unable to breathe. As soon as the three men stepped in the house, Captain Saltzman grabbed Rebekah's arm, and he pulled her close to him, holding her tight, trapping her body. His hand was pressed against her mouth, and she could the tip of the gun touching her hip. Damon shut the entrance's door, and they all moved to the kitchen. Esther shivered, seeing her daughter being held against her will. Those men were armed, and, at first, she thought they were in her house to rob it.

"Good evening, Mrs. Mikaelson." Alaric announced, keeping Rebekah from screaming. "What a beautiful house." He said again.

"Who the hell are you? Let my daughter go!" Alaric pressed the gun's tip against Rebekah's head, in response to Esther's rashness.

"Don't force me to become rude. We're here to send a message to your son. Cooperate, and everything will be fine." Esther didn't have much choice. She raised her chin up, and she gave him a proud glare.

"Let her go." She insisted. She would not let those men touch her only daughter. Alaric pushed Rebekah away, letting her find comfort in her mother's arms. He pointed the gun against the two women, and he gave Damon a look, suggesting him to make the next move.

* * *

Klaus had already driven some miles, in order to leave Houston behind himself, when his phone rang. Caroline was quiet, seated in the car, right next to him. She jumped a bit, hearing the tune breaking the silence. Klaus hesitated, then he read Rebekah's name on the screen. In a sudden move, he grabbed the phone.

"Little sister. This is not a good time." He picked up the phone. The voice he heard soon after, wasn't his sister's one.

"It's nice to hear your voice again, Doctor." Alaric smirked, with his gun pointed against the only thing Klaus had to lose: his family. Caroline shivered, as she heard the Captain's voice. She had never trusted that man, now more than ever.

"Alaric. Where's my sister?" Klaus growled the question, while his car kept speeding through the open road.

"Don't worry. She's with me, and with your mother. They're fine, at the moment." Klaus felt his blood boiling in his veins. Caroline felt terribly guilty. It was all happening because of her, just because she had been too weak to accept her fate. She couldn't forgive herself.

"Don't you dare harm them, you fucking asshole." Klaus threatened him.

"I won't, as long as you return what you've stolen from me." Alaric presented his terms. Klaus knew he wasn't in the position to negotiate. His family was in danger, and he had to choose between them, and his creation. Caroline couldn't believe he was so reluctant at the chance to save all he had. She couldn't believe she was so important to him. Even though a part of her was glad to be loved, she still hoped Klaus was smart enough to choose his family above her. She was nothing but a weapon, after all. She had heard that line so many times, that she was starting to believe it was true.

"Save your family." She told him in a whisper, sure he would hear her voice through the tense silence. "Klaus, please." She insisted. She would never live, knowing she had cause his family's death. Klaus sighed.

"Time is running out, doctor Mikaelson." Alaric reminded him. The car slowed down, and Klaus sighed softly, one last time.

"We're coming back. You won." He admitted, using all the strengths he had left to pronounce those hard words. He was so proud, it was difficult to admit he had lost. Caroline felt relieved, and scared at the same time. She wondered what kind of fate was expecting her. Klaus hung up the phone, and he violently threw it on the dashboard. Caroline jumped a bit, then, after some moments of silence, she put her hand on his leg.

"It's ok." She murmured.

"It's not ok." He insisted, acting harshly toward himself. He felt so weak, and pathetic for not being able to protect those he loved.

"You did all you could. And you took the right decision." Caroline tried to cheer him up. Klaus didn't say anything back. Her words were kind, but they weren't enough to ease his anger. While he drove back to Houston, Caroline didn't speak a single word. She tried so hard to hide all her fears, in order to make it easier for her creator to leave her in some strangers' hands. Klaus struggled against himself to contain his wrath. He drove till his family home, the place in which he had spent his childhood, and his happy times. He stopped the car, and with Caroline he walked till he arrived at the porch. The doorbell rang, and Captain Saltzman invited Rebekah to go, and open the door. Enzo followed her, to make sure the girl didn't make imprudent moves. The soldier kept his gun pointed at her. As Rebekah saw her brother, she hugged him, and she found a shelter in his strong arms. Enzo let it go. Klaus invited her to hush down, he whispered her that everything was going to be alright. Enzo grabbed her, and he pulled her away from Klaus, who walked toward the living room. His mother was sitting on the couch, and the Captain was holding his gun, pointing it at her.

"Finally! I was starting to believe you wouldn't come." Alaric showed his vicious smirk.

"Let them go, now." Klaus tried to be reasonable. Caroline, who had stayed behind him since they had arrived, found the courage to take some steps ahead.

"I'm here. I'm the one you want. Let's end it here." She was ready to surrender. Alaric's laugh teased her nerves.

"Take her." He ordered to his man, Damon. The soldier grabbed Caroline's arms. She complained, and she moaned in pain as soon as those strong, metallic handcuffs surrounded her wrists.

"Easy, mate." Klaus growled. But Alaric didn't wait any longer, before pointing his gun at Esther, and pulling the trigger.

"Mom!" Rebekah's scream made Caroline shiver, and the smell of blood told her she had to do something, to protect her creator. Right before she could make any move, in the attempt to get rid of the handcuffs, a needle perforated her neck. The liquid expanded in her body. Her views got blurry. She felt terribly tired. Another shot made Rebekah's crying stop, forever. The girl fell on her knees, dying before her brother's eyes.

"What the hell are you doing?" Damon shouted at his Captain. Alaric didn't mind his words. He pointed the gun at Klaus, who held his sister's body, bent on his knees. His mind was wrapped in the utter darkness of his pain. His grey eyes were wet with tears that blurred his view. He kept holding Rebekah, as the warmth of his body could ease her suffering. He murmured subtle words at her ear, begging her not to die, repeating it was all his fault.

"This is what happens when you break my rules, doctor." Alaric pulled the trigger one last time, and the bullet hit Klaus. Caroline eyes saw the scene, despite all the tears. She was too weak to make a move, and too weak to stand on her own feet. Enzo was still holding her body, not to let her fall. Her last strengths left her, when Alaric shot the last bullet. She fainted, falling into a deep sleep, while she told herself it was all her fault.

* * *

**I hope you're not too shocked. Please, remember to leave a review! What do you think is going to happen next? ;) **

**Ilaria.**


	6. VI chapter

**Unbreakable** - _VI_

When Caroline recovered her senses, she slowly opened her eyes, and her sight got hit by the strong, white light that reflected the bright walls of the room. The bed she was lying on filled the empty space around her. She closed her eyes again, and she felt weak. Then, a sequence of terrible images reminded her about the tragic death of Klaus' family. She remembered he had been shot, right before she fainted. Her breath stopped, and she raised her chest up to get off the bed, to stand on her feet. She could barely walk, but she used all her strengths to get before the locked door, and hit her fists against the steel. Her mind was commanding her to find her creator, and save him. A little spark of hope still told her he wasn't dead. She couldn't let herself think about that possibility.

"Let me out!" She screamed her lungs out, over and over again, while she hit the door in vain. When she realized nobody would listen to her agonizing shouts, she destroyed her bed, throwing the white sheets all over the room. Then she sat on the floor, with her back against the wall, and her face hidden between her chest and her knees. She cried all her tears, feeling guilty for Rebekah's and Esther's death. For the first time, she experienced anger, and pure wrath. Something inside of her forced her to cry, and something in her chest kept the tears from streaming down her cheeks. She knew exactly what to do, since a voice in her mind whispered her to avenge the murder of those she cared about. They had hurt Klaus, after all, and he was the only one she had. A part of her knew her first purpose in life was to protect him.

Time flew, and in a space with no windows, nor clocks, Caroline felt lost into an oblivion. She was still hiding her face, when the light went out, suddenly, and, apparently, for no reason. She looked around herself, with her lips parted, focused on the noises she could ear. When the steel door got opened, she quickly stood up, and her blue eyes stared at the feminine, slim body shape that appeared before her. She stayed still, and she tried hard to glimpse the woman's face.

"We gotta go, sweetie." The stranger said, and by hearing her voice Caroline realized it wasn't the first time she heard it.

"Katherine Pierce?" She whispered, confused.

"Quickly!" Katherine insisted, and she grabbed Caroline's hand to take her out of that hell. Caroline didn't fight. She followed her, walking fast through the dark corridors of the base camp. She didn't know why Katherine was doing it, and how she knew they were keeping her as a prisoner. Suddenly, Caroline stopped herself from taking another step.

"Wait! We must save Klaus." She declared. Katherine grabbed her wrist again.

"Your sweet Klaus is not here. Now move!" She said again. They ran through the corridors, and they hid beneath corners every time somebody threatened to get in their way. Katherine was fast, and agile as much as Caroline was. The hybrid girl could see through the dark, and her feline moves were hard to catch through the silence. Katherine knew the place, she had studied its map, and she led Caroline till a duct.  
"Fast. It will take us out of here." Katherine said. Caroline got in for first, and she went through the sewage pipe making no efforts. Katherine used her torch to light the filthy place up. Her precious, black boots touched the dirty water beneath her feet, and she muttered some words.  
"Damn it." She murmured, pressing her lips in an annoyed face.

"Where are we going? Where is Klaus?" Caroline asked, seeing the infinite ways they could take. She hoped Katherine knew something about Klaus' conditions.

"Your friend, the hot doctor… What's his name? Steven, or Stefan. Anyway, he asked me to free you, and to bring you to him. You'll see Klaus again very soon." Katherine guaranteed her. Caroline took a breath of relief. She was glad Klaus was still alive.

"Who are you? How did you get in the base camp?" Caroline kept asking questions. Katherine stopped walking, and she turned to look at Caroline. She put her hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, hey, sweetie, you're giving me an headache. Stop making questions. Just… follow me." She returned to walk, and Caroline sighed softly. She kept herself from speaking again, and she followed Katherine, until the two of them got to a little stair. Katherine climbed it, and Caroline did the same, nimbly, after her. When she breathed the cold, fresh air of the night, Caroline realized she was free again. She looked around herself, and she saw an open, desolate road. Katherine had left her black, fast, and quiet expansive car hidden among the vegetation.  
"C'mon." She invited Caroline to follow her, till they got in. The brunette girl got behind the wheel, while Caroline was fascinated by all the lights on the dashboard. She had never seen a car like that. It sped among the darkness, and Caroline wished she could learn how to drive, one day.

"You put your life in danger for me, tonight. Thank you." The blonde hybrid showed her gratitude. Katherine smirked.

"I would never put my life in danger for anyone." She said back. "What I did tonight was easy." She glanced at Caroline, and she kept smirking. A little, insecure smile showed up on Caroline's full lips. She looked outside the window, and she sighed, wondering if Klaus was fine. Katherine drove till a quiet, desert area. She stopped the car before a gate. "It should be this one." She murmured. Suddenly, the black gate got opened automatically. Caroline slightly parted her lips, and she wondered how it was even possible. The car proceeded along the way, till it stopped before a mansion.  
"We're here." Katherine announced. Caroline got out the car along with her. They reached the door, and, as soon as Katherine raised her hand to knock her fist against it, somebody opened it to let the girls in. Caroline jumped a bit. They proceeded. Katherine seemed to know exactly what she was doing. It was like all her moves were part of a plan. Caroline noticed Stefan's graduation's photo on a wall. Katherine kept going, and she pushed the elevator's button. When she got in, Caroline looked around herself, and she found it weird. Stefan had an authentic elevator in his own house. It led the girls to a wide basement. As the elevator's doors opened, Caroline saw how big it was. The space seemed to be huge. As her eyes met Stefan's figure, she felt her heart being wrapped in relief. She walked fast in his arms, and Stefan hugged her tightly.

"It's ok. It's everything fine." He whispered to her ear. Caroline hid her face against his neck. Nothing was fine, and she knew he was lying to her, just to make her feel better. Stefan shared a glance with Katherine. They both pressed their lips, sharing a look of gratitude.

"Where is Klaus? I need to see Klaus." Caroline suddenly affirmed. Stefan looked concerned, and he placed his hands on Caroline's shoulders.

"Caroline…" He started.

"Let me see him." She insisted, resolute.

"Klaus hadn't woken up since he got shot." Stefan revealed her all the truth. Caroline, suddenly, felt weak.

"Is… Is he dead?" She asked, forcing herself to be strong, and fighting not to make her voice tremble.

"No. He fell into a coma. Which means he's still alive, and there's still hope for him." He explained her. Caroline stared at an imprecise point of the wall, with her lips parted, and some tears in her eyes.

"Hope is a bitch. Don't raise her expectations too high." Katherine suggested. Caroline glare at her.

"Klaus is not going to die!" She growled at her. The brunette girl looked skeptical. "I want to see him, Stefan." Caroline insisted, one more time. Stefan nodded, slowly. He thought she was strong enough to handle the situation.

"Follow me." He said. He led her toward another area of the basement, where he kept all his chirurgical tools. Stefan had created his own, secret lab, beneath the ground of his propriety. He stopped before the white curtains that hid the hospital bed on which Klaus was lying, unconscious. He extended his hand to show Caroline the way, and he allowed her to proceed by her own. Caroline took a deep breath, and she walked slowly. Her hand touched the little curtain, and she moved it on one side, revealing Klaus' weak body. He was lying on the bed, with an oxygen mask pressed against his face. It covered his nose, and lips. His eyes were closed, and the sound of a machine indicated his slow heartbeat.  
"There's nothing I can do to save him. It's all up to him, now." Stefan informed Caroline. She could hear the sorrow in his voice. Klaus was the closest friend he had, and he had done everything he could in the attempt to save his life. Klaus wasn't the only one who had lost somebody. Rebekah had died, and Stefan had loved her so much, it was hard for him to remain strong.

"Leave me alone with him, please." Caroline asked him. Stefan nodded, and he walked away. Caroline took some steps ahead, slowly. Klaus looked so fragile, she was afraid to hurt him every time she made a move. Softly, she sat on the edge of his bed, and she put her hand on his one. He was still warm. Some tears started streaming down her cheeks, as she saw him lying almost lifeless.  
"I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. I should have accepted the fate you had chosen for me. I should have let you sell me to the army." She began to regret everything she had done, and she cried, silently. She couldn't even look at him.  
"I wish I could do something to fix the mess I made." She murmured, holding Klaus' hand in her one.  
"I know you will hate me for what I've done to you, and to your family… but please, don't leave me alone." She begged him, with her eyes covered in tears.  
"Please, wake up." She waited in silence, and she hoped he would open his grey eyes, to start living again. Klaus remained still, with his eyes closed. The sound of the machine linked to his heart was the only sound that broke the utter silence. Caroline didn't lose her hope, but she sighed, knowing that it wouldn't be easy.

Katherine reached Stefan's side, after she snooped around the place. She sat by him, while he observed Caroline from a distance.

"It's a cool place, by the way. Useful for a nuclear war." She noticed.

"Thank you." He said, and he gave her a kind smile. Then, his eyes returned on Caroline.

"Why did you take him here?" Katherine asked, referring to Klaus.

"I couldn't leave him into an hospital. It wouldn't be safe for him. Now that Caroline disappeared, I'm sure many people want him dead. Also, I'm a good doctor." He explained, and he gave her a last smile. Katherine smirked. She knew about his competence, she knew everything about him.  
"Thank you, for helping me with Caroline." He kept saying.

"No problem. After they'll find out Caroline escaped, you're all going to need lots of help." She admitted. "You can count on me."

"Why are you doing this?" Stefan asked. He wondered if that mysterious girl had any idea of the trouble she was getting herself into.

"Boredom, I guess." She smirked again. Stefan couldn't understand her true identity. He hardly believed she was doing it just to give her life a shake. Yet, he was alone, and he needed her help.

* * *

As the days passed, Caroline never left the basement. She stayed with Klaus, she talked to him, she read him books. Nobody knew if he could hear her voice, but she liked to believe he could. His conditions didn't get worse, nor better. He lay on that white, hospital bed, with the oxygen mask that helped him breathing weakly. Stefan left just once, to attend Rebekah's and Esther's funeral. He took care of Caroline during Klaus' absence, providing her with food, and making sure she slept enough. Katherine visited them daily, she brought Stefan news about the government plans. She was a smart, cunning girl.

Caroline watched over Klaus, while Stefan made sure his wound was healing. The bullet had been extracted from his body, yet it had damaged part of his lung, and it had broken some of his ribs.

"Is it getting better?" The blonde hybrid asked, sitting on the chair she had place by Klaus' bed. She spent there almost every hour of the day.

"The wound is healing. There is no sign of infection." Stefan informed her, while he fixed the bandage.

"Will he ever wake up?" Caroline asked again, softly, after she sighed.

"It could take lots of time, Caroline. Weeks, perhaps months." He explained. He always tried to say the right words, not to hurt her.

"I'll wait, however long it takes." She affirmed with no hesitation. Stefan glanced down, and he nodded softly.

"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes." He informed her. Caroline didn't care about dinner. Actually, she was never truly hungry. Stefan forced her to put something in her stomach, he told her she couldn't be weak, and she couldn't let herself die. He left her alone, with Klaus. Caroline sighed again, and her eyes observed him. She never stopped hoping to see him opening his eyes. She regretted the fact she had never thanked him for giving her life. She had never told him how much she cared about him.

"I was thinking that maybe you're tired of listening to my voice. Or… maybe you like it. Maybe you like my voice more than you like silence." She started to think out loud. Then, she sighed.  
"It would be much easier if you could talk." She said. After a brief while, she giggled softly.  
"I wish you could tell me to stop talking. You hated it when I made all those questions." She remembered. She missed their little spats. She extended her hand, and she took his one. She caressed it, feeling how warm it was. Then, she stood up. She admired him, and she moved the oxygen mask that covered his lips. Her fingers caressed his beard, it had grown while he had been in the deep sleep that still kept him stuck into the other side. Her lips were parted, and they closed on Klaus' lips when they touched them, softly, in an innocent, slight kiss. Caroline had seen Rebekah kissing Stefan like that, and she thought it was a sweet thing to do for the loved person. She liked it, and she thought Klaus' lips were soft as she had imagined. When she stopped, she breathed at some inches from his face, with her eyes closed. Then, she put the oxygen mask back at its place, letting it covering those desirable lips she craved to touch again.

"I need to leave for dinner, now. I'll be back soon, I promise." She guaranteed him, speaking as he could hear her voice. She hated it, every time she had to leave. She turned her back at him, and she took a step ahead, to start walking away from him.

"Caroline…" Suddenly, a whisper made her stop. She heard his voice calling her name. At first, she thought her mind was playing tricks to her. Then, when she turned to look at Klaus, she saw he was moving. Slowly, and barely. Her heart skipped a beat.

"Klaus!" She pronounced his name in a joyful, and confused tone. She removed the oxygen mask from his face, while the beats of Klaus' heart became faster, and the sounds of the machine linked to the organ pointed it out.  
"Oh my God." Caroline couldn't believe what she was seeing, and a little, confused smile was stuck on her face. Klaus was moving his arms, impatient to free himself from all those wires. He remembered little about what had happened before Captain Saltzman shot him. He felt out of place, and he had no idea how he had gotten in Stefan's basement.

"Where am I? What happened to me?" He started asking questions, trying to raise his chest up, but feeling pain all over his body.

"Stefan!" Caroline shouted Stefan's name, trying to block Klaus from making bad moves. "Shh, stay still. You're still weak." She whispered to him, caressing his hair, and trying to give him comfort. Stefan ran in Caroline's direction as soon as he heard her screaming, and the look in his eyes couldn't hide his shock. He immediately made sure his friend's condition were stable. At the moment, Klaus seemed to be fine, even though his mind was wrapped in confusion.

"Rebekah. I need… I need to find my sister." He kept repeating his sister's name. He tried to get out of bed, and Caroline placed her hands on his shoulders, to block him. It was like his mind refused to remember. Maybe, he remembered, and he just didn't want to believe the truth.

"Klaus…" Caroline started, after she glanced at Stefan, and she saw the concern in his eyes.

"I want to see Rebekah." Klaus repeated again. He didn't mind the pain. He tried to stand up, but he didn't make it. He was still too weak. Caroline took his face in her hands, and she forced him to look her in the eyes.

"Klaus, Rebekah died. You know it, you were there. You saw it." She revealed him the hard truth. She glimpsed the pain in his look. Klaus shook his head.

"It's not true. You're lying to me!" He growled. And he was lying to himself, because he remembered very well about his family's death.

"She's not lying to you, Klaus. Your sister and your mother died nine days ago." Stefan affirmed in a cold tone of voice. Klaus kept shaking his head, while the tears streamed down his face. Caroline was trying so hard to keep herself from crying. She caressed Klaus' cheeks, giving him the love, and the support he needed. He cried, with his head against Caroline's lap, while she touched his golden curls, gently. His arms surrounded her. He was holding her tightly, because she was the only thing he had left, and he was afraid she could fade away, just as his sister, and his mother had done. Caroline told herself to be strong, for him.

"It's alright, I'm here with you." She whispered to him. Klaus's fingers held her shirt tightly. He could feel the physical pain, even though the psychological one was stronger than anything else. He was wrathful, and vengeful. When, again, he tried to stand on his feet, he did it in order to find Captain Saltzman, and give him the death he deserved.

"I have to find him, and kill him." He growled. Caroline stopped him. She didn't need Stefan's help, cause she was stronger than any men. She forced Klaus to remain seated. Then, she knelt before him, and she kept her hands on his cheeks.

"You're not strong enough. But you'll have your revenge, I promise. I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy. Please, let me serve you. Command me to kill him for you." She begged him.

"Nik, no." Stefan whispered from behind, wishing to avoid the risk of exposing Caroline so much to the danger. Klaus, however, kept his eyes stuck in Caroline's. He knew she was strong, and lethal. It was time for him to use the most powerful weapon he owned.

"Bring me his head." He ordered, with shades of spite in his tone, and his cheeks wet because the tears. Caroline felt relieved. To kill the man who had murdered Klaus' family was the only way she knew to redeem herself. Also, she wished to obey to her creator, because she needed to feel accepted by him, again. Killing Alaric would make her feel a little less guilty. She nodded, she guaranteed Klaus she could do it. She felt strong, and angry enough to get him what he wanted. Stefan, on the other hand, glanced down. He was so thoughtful, and he never turned his sorrow in wrath. He was so different from Klaus, and he wished there was something he could do to avoid blood-sheds. He believed violence generated violence, and they had enough of it, since the world was on the edge of war. However, he knew how deep, and twisted Klaus' relationship with Caroline was. She was ready to serve him, no matter what, just to get his esteem. Stefan took some steps ahead, and he forced Klaus to lay down, again.

"You can't make efforts. You've been into a coma for almost ten days. Rest." He told him. Klaus, who had been feeling pain all over his chest since he had woken up, rolled up his shirt, in order to check his wound. He got rid of the bandage, and Stefan sighed.  
"For God sake, what are you doing?" He asked him.

"Fucking bastard." Klaus growled, thinking about Captain Saltzman. "The asshole will pay for it." He muttered.

"This is not what I meant when I told you to rest." Stefan complained.

"Leave him alone." Caroline intervened, standing for Klaus. Stefan noticed how aggressive she became. "He lost his family. He has all the rights to be angry." She kept saying, and she took some steps ahead toward Stefan, threatening him. Klaus felt glad, seeing how she was ready to fight for him, even when it came to the most irrelevant things. Stefan took some steps back.

"Come here, sweetheart. Stefan didn't mean to offend me. Isn't this true, Stefan?" He asked. Stefan pressed his lips, and he nodded. Caroline followed Klaus' request. She came back to him, and she sat on his bed. She took Klaus' right hand, she held it in her one. She was glad to have him with her, again.

"Forgive me for what I've done. If only I hadn't asked you to keep me with you…" She pronounced her words of sorrow.

"Hush, love. Hush." Klaus interrupted her, and he caressed her soft, rosy cheek. "None of this is your fault. And those who have to pay, will pay with their own lives. You can be sure of that." He promised her. Every time he spoke, he gave Caroline so much self-confidence, she couldn't help herself from needing his presence in her life, constantly. Suddenly, she hugged him. She lay down, with a part of her bust on his body. Klaus moaned in pain, softly, cause his chest still hurt. Caroline hid her face between his shoulder, and his neck.

"I'm glad you're alive." She revealed him the truth. She couldn't think about a life without him. Klaus closed his eyes, and he felt the good perfume of her blonde locks, and her skin. His hands caressed her back. He was glad to have her with him.

"You won't get rid of me so easily, sweetheart." He affirmed. A little, melancholy smile made Caroline lips curve. She hoped Klaus was telling the truth.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, guys! I tired to update fast since I had a big response to the last chapter, you all wanted to know what was going to happen next! Alaric's name is definitely on the black list, now. What do you think about Caroline's obsessive loyalty toward Klaus? I find it nice, and twisted at the same time. Do you trust Katherine? **

**Let me know your thoughts, leave a review!**

**Ilaria. **


	7. VII chapter

**__****Warning:** _the story contains violent material. Don't read if you think you can't handle it._

* * *

**Unbreakable** - _VII_

Caroline had made Klaus a promise. She would bring him the head of the man who had murdered his family. She had no intention to disappoint her creator, which meant Alaric Saltzman's life was in danger. Even though Stefan didn't think it was a good idea, Caroline would risk her own safety, just to give Klaus the revenge he deserved. Also, her need of esteem hadn't gone, and she secretly craved for Klaus' love, and care. He was still weak. Stefan made sure his body recovered all its strengths gradually, yet Klaus couldn't spend much time out of his bed. One night, Caroline waited for him to fall asleep, and she caressed his cheek one last time, before leaving with Katherine. The girls wore black, skin – tight clothes. Katherine had provided the young hybrid with a pair of leather gloves, just to make sure she wouldn't leave trace behind her.

Stefan didn't see them leaving the house. He spent most of the time in his office, he studied a lot, and he left the secret bunker to his guests. Katherine got in her fast car, and Caroline took place by her side, sitting on the passenger seat. Nobody knew why Katherine gave them so much help. Yet, she had a brilliant mind, and refusing her help would be a waste. The brunette, young woman knew much about the government affairs. Caroline had a particular curiosity toward her. Somehow, she wished she could be as cunning as she was.

"How do you know where he lives?" The blonde hybrid asked, while Katherine drove toward the Captain's place. A little smirk appeared on her lips.

"I've been there." She admitted. Caroline frowned.

"When? Why?" Other questions left her mouth.

"Well, when his wife's wasn't home, of course." Katherine's smirk didn't fade from her sly face. Caroline still couldn't understand.

"So, are you friend with him?" Her naïve question made Katherine giggle.

"I wouldn't say _friend_." She said. "Listen, I got in his bed to get some information. Men hardly control themselves when you know how to distract them." She explained. Caroline presumed It would be enough to lay down on Klaus' bed, just to make him reveal her secrets. She thought men were quiet weird.

"What kind of information?" The blonde asked again.

"Government affairs." Katherine said.

"Why do you care about government affairs?" Caroline giggled at her question.

"I'm a curious one." Katherine smirked. Caroline got there was something she was trying to hide.

They stopped before an ordinary Victorian house. With the car's lights turned off, the girls waited some minutes outside. The neighborhood was quiet, and nobody walked those empty streets at night. Caroline asked Katherine if she was sure that was the right place. Katherine had no doubts. She had been there many times, and she had spent pleasing times with the Captain. She knew he was a pervert pig, and his married life wasn't as satisfying as he wished. So he looked for pleasure, and delight elsewhere. Katherine herself had experienced Alaric's perversion, and she knew for sure there were shades of insanity hiding in his apparently ordinary mind.

"It's time." Katherine spoke, breaking the silence that had swallowed the car. Caroline nodded.

Sneaking in was easy to Caroline. Nimbly, she climbed a tree, and her feline moves got her till the half-open window she had glimpsed from the car. Katherine waited outside, while Caroline walked among the darkness of the long, and silent corridors. She could feel them breathing. The Captain, his kid, and his wife. They were all sleeping in their rooms. The young hybrid's ear could feel everything around her. It was like her own body was a perfect, and infallible machine. She could control the pressure of her feet hitting the floor, and the intensity of her heartbeat. She was like smoke fading in the shadows. Once she got to the first floor, she opened the entrance door. Katherine was still standing behind it, waiting. The two women shared a little smile.

"Welcome, welcome." Caroline joked. Katherine took a step ahead, and her feet gently touched the floor. She looked around herself, and she smiled when her eyes stopped on the staircase.

"Let's get it done." Caroline whispered, with a shade of rancor in her tone. Every time she thought about the pain that man had given to her creator, her mind imagined all the painful ways she could kill him. Katherine held her knife. She had a leather belt full of sharpen daggers. She was good with them. Caroline, on the other hand, didn't need weapons: she was one herself.

The bedroom was as quiet as the other rooms. Caroline walked slowly, till she stopped by the Captain's side of the bed. Katherine did the same, and she stayed still on the opposite side, staring at the sleeping woman. She wondered if she was aware she was lying with a murderer. She was still holding her knife, when she grabbed a lock of the woman's dark hair to get her out of bed. The Captain's wife scream made him suddenly wake up, and Katherine pressed her hand against Mrs. Saltzman mouth to make her hush. The knife's blade touched her throat.

"Morning Captain." Caroline said with a psychotic, little smile on her lips. The man briefly looked around himself, and he tried to grab the gun he kept under his pillow, failing in the attempt. Caroline took it first, and she pointed it against his head. While his wife shouts were blocked by Katherine's hand, hate shine through Alaric's glare.

"The bitch came looking for vengeance." The man growled. Caroline made the tip of the gun run slowly down his face, till it stopped between his chin, and his neck.

"And I will have it, you can be sure of that." She said back.

"Kill him now." Katherine intervened.

"Not yet." Caroline decided. She grabbed him, inviting him to stand on his feet, still holding the gun. "He deserves to suffer first." Her whisper of hate made her eyes shine with pure wrath. She spoke close to Alaric's ear, making him shiver, even though his glance was still cold. She giggled a little, feeling his fear.

"We don't have much time." Katherine insisted. When her dark eyes glimpsed a little shape staring at her from the door, she remembered the Captain had a son. "Caroline." She invited Caroline to give the eyes to the little kid. Mrs. Saltzman tried to shout even louder, and Katherine kept blocking all her moves. "Stop it, you stupid cunt." She growled. Caroline noticed the child. She felt no mercy. Perhaps, she wasn't a maternal one. She smirked.

"Come here little boy." She walked slowly toward the door.

"Run!" Alaric shouted at his son. Caroline, in a quick, and sudden move, hit his face with the weapon she was still holding.

"Shut your mouth!" She screamed. The kid, frightened, seemed to be unable to move. Caroline bent on her knees to lift him up, holding him in her arms. She felt his pajama was a little wet. "Oh no, you wet yourself." She faked a sweet, maternal tone. The little kid's fear grew deeper, as he saw Caroline's sharpen canines.

"Let him go. Please." Alaric begged her. Caroline smiled.

"And why would I show you mercy after all you've done?" She asked him.

"He's just a child." He kept begging her. Katherine was waiting quietly, curious to find out how deep Caroline's devotion toward Klaus was.

"Humans. What a selfish race." Caroline shook her head. Then, she put her eyes on Katherine. "Tonight we are all going to follow your method, Captain. Your family will pay the price of your actions." She smirked. "Two innocents souls, for two innocent souls." She referred to Rebekah, and Esther. Klaus' family had paid the price of Klaus' decisions, and now the history was repeating itself. Caroline placed her fingers behind little boy's neck, and she snapped it easily, making no efforts, and feeling the weak, and young bones breaking under her pressure. As Mrs. Saltzman shouts became louder, Katherine cut her throat. She sunk her knife's blade into the woman's skin, and the blood splatted all over the white sheets of the bed. Caroline let the kid's body fall to the ground, then quickly she collapsed against the Captain's body. Pushing the man against the wall, she put her sharpen teeth into his neck, and the poison spilled from the little holes on her palate. The liquid got into Alaric's veins. When she took some steps back, she saw his body shaking on the floor.

"Give me your knife." She told Katherine.

"What? We must go!" The girl complained. Caroline grabbed the knife from her hand, and she started cutting Alaric's neck. "What the hell are you doing?" Katherine asked.

"I promised Klaus his head." Caroline affirmed.

"I don't think he meant he _literally_ wants you to bring him his head!" Seeing all the blood and the flesh, she covered her mouth not to throw up. Caroline finished her work roughly, and she put Alaric's head in the backpack she was carrying with her. She looked around herself one last time, and she realized what she had just done. She had killed for the first time, and she felt nothing. No regret, no fear, no mercy. Perhaps Klaus was right. Maybe she was just a weapon with no soul.

"Let's get out of here before it's too late." Katherine grabbed her hand, and they both ran away.

* * *

When Stefan realized Caroline and Katherine were no longer in the house, he went looking for them in the bunker in which Klaus was resting, trying to get his strengths back quickly. The doctor came to the conclusion that the girls had disappeared, and somehow he knew exactly what they were doing out there. Klaus had commanded Caroline to kill the man who had murdered his family, and there was no chance that Caroline would disobey him. Her devotion toward her creator was insane, and dangerous. Klaus didn't seem to care about it. On the contrary, he thought Caroline was the best weapon he had.

"I thought you were sleeping." Klaus' voice interrupted the silence, when Stefan had just stopped walking around the wide basement, in the vain attempt to find the girls.

"They're gone." He informed him.

"I know. I heard Caroline leaving." Klaus admitted. Stefan turned to give him the eyes.

"And you didn't stop her." He assumed.

"Of course I didn't. She has an obligation to fulfill." He smiled a little. Stefan's lips were parted. Since Klaus had lost his family, he had changed. His insanity, that had always coexisted with the sane part of his mind, had now prevailed on that part. It seemed liked he no longer cared about the consequences of his actions. He had nothing to lose anymore.

"Nik, you have to control her. She can be dangerous, if left unchained." Stefan insisted.

"Well. I created her to be dangerous." He reminded him, while he stood on his feet with the help of a crutch. Stefan rolled his eyes, and he sighed, thinking there was no hope for Klaus to redeem himself. Klaus' look became more serious. He tried to walk fast toward his friend.

"They killed my family. They killed Rebekah. You said you loved my sister, yet you're merciful toward those who murdered her ." Stefan sighed again.

"Violence generates more violence." He said.

"We're in war. You can't avoid violence. You just have to be prepared to react to it." Klaus spoke at some inches from Stefan's face. The doctor glanced down, and Klaus noticed the concern in his expression. He wasn't without fear, but the fear had been replaced by anger. He kept telling himself he was no longer afraid to lose something. Yet, on the contrary, there was still something he could lose. Caroline was all he had. When the elevator's door opened, Caroline walked in, followed by Katherine. The hybrid girl's lips curved into a joyful, bright smile, when her eyes met Klaus'. Klaus, on the other hand, smiled back at her.

"Here comes my girl." He exclaimed. She ran toward him, stopping herself from hugging him as soon as she got before him. Stefan observed the proud look in her eyes, and he didn't stopped being concerned. Katherine crossed her arms against her chest, and she shared a serious glance with Stefan.

"I have something for you." Caroline affirmed, and she took the heavy backpack she was carrying. As a cat who, proudly, brings his owner the mouse he just caught, waiting for a reward, Caroline showed Klaus the head she was hiding in the backpack. With a big smile on her face, she waited to hear words of praise coming out from Klaus' mouth. He peeked into the backpack, keeping it open with his fingers. Then, he smirked. He leaned toward Caroline's forehead, where he left a soft kiss, placing his hand behind her head.

"I'm proud of you, sweetheart." He whispered, looking her in her blue eyes. Caroline giggled, and she blushed without even realizing it. Klaus softly flicked her cheek, under the serious glance of Stefan. He was deeply upset, and averse to support Caroline's immorality, and Klaus' madness.

"Are you serious, Nik?" He murmured. Klaus immediately put his strict eyes on him. "She killed a man." Stefan insisted.

"And a child." Katherine added, stepping into the conversation, even though she didn't care that much about the whole matter. Stefan appeared shocked by the information. He raised his arms a little, and he sighed.

"She killed the bastard who murdered my family. And the child… I bet he was just a collateral damage." Klaus was ready to justify every single one of Caroline's actions. She nodded, staying behind him, and letting him protecting her from Stefan's judgment.

"You know, I think Caroline is not the problem here. _You_ are. You are completely out of your mind." Stefan sarcastically smiled, while accusing Klaus, who seemed offended. "You are turning your pain into rage, and you can't realize the fact that killing, and hurting other people won't give you your family back." Stefan's words came out of his mouth without he could control himself. He could see how hurt Klaus was. Before he could say anything back, Caroline took a step ahead.

"Enough!" She shouted in Klaus' defense. "Stop talking, or I will make you." She threatened him.

"Easy, love. Stefan didn't mean to offend me. None of us meant to pick up a fight." Klaus calmly intervened, keeping Caroline from hurting Stefan badly. However, his tone was still cold, and hurt. It was hard to ignore Stefan's true thoughts.  
"And now come with me. I need to breathe fresh air." Klaus murmured, and, using his crutch as support, he walked slowly toward the elevator. Caroline gave one last glare to Stefan, then she followed Klaus outside. Sometimes she felt like it was them against the whole world.

It was still night, and soon the first lights of the dawn would light up the dark sky. Caroline took a breath of cold air, and she nimbly walked around the mansion's garden, till she jumped on a bench, just to play as a little girl. Klaus sat there, and Caroline sat by his side.

"Do you think Stefan is mad at us?" She asked him, naively.

"I think he is just afraid." Klaus said back. Caroline frowned.

"Afraid of what?" She asked.

"Afraid of changing." Klaus said, without wasting time in explanation. Caroline tried to get what he meant. Perhaps, Stefan was afraid of hurting people just to help his friend, and he was also afraid of war.

"And what are you afraid of?" She asked him, looking at his profile through the slight darkness. When he turned to look at her, he took his time to think about an answer to her question. Caroline loved to admire his features, so she remained quiet, waiting.

"I don't know." He admitted. She rolled her eyes, smiling.

"But you have to know! Make an effort!" She insisted. Klaus thought about it a little more. He smiled, and that smile gradually faded.

"I'm afraid to lose you." He realized after a while. It wasn't the answer she was expecting to hear. Her lips were parted, and she felt flattered, and loved. She sighed softly, glancing down, until she put both her hands on his one.

"Just because you've lost those you loved, it doesn't mean everyone will abandon you." She guaranteed him, speaking softly.  
"Also, you saw what happens to those who try to tear us apart." She smiled, and she managed to put a smile on Klaus' face too.  
"I promise I won't let anyone hurt you again." Hearing her words, Klaus smiled again, and he leaned slowly toward her to leave a kiss on her cheek. When he pulled his head back, Caroline saw the sky getting clearer with shades of light blue. She had never seen the dawn before, and Klaus admired the amazed look in her eyes. She made herself comfortable, placing her head on Klaus' shoulder, and surrounding her arms against her bent legs, while her knees were closed to her chest.  
"How weird, and controversial humanity is." She began to speak. "Look at all you have. You have the sun, and the sky, and you destroy all the beauty because of your thirst for power."

"You can find beauty in power, as well." Klaus said. Caroline frowned, and she looked up at him. Then, she smiled. If her creator said so, then it had to be true. They stayed still, admiring at the sun rising in the east in a peaceful morning. Birds sang, and the air was cold. Caroline could feel her nose freezing, and she liked the sensation. When a strong noise of motors coming from far broke the quiet silence, Caroline raised her head up, and Klaus looked at the sky in an alarmed expression.

"What is it?" Caroline asked. She got no answer from Klaus, but she got it from the sky. Four, fast military airplanes flew over them, and something told Klaus it wasn't just a drill, not so early in the morning.

"Let's come back inside." He said, and he invited Caroline to follow him back inside the house. He put his hand on her shoulder, to lead her toward the entrance. The young hybrid was concerned, because she felt something big was about to happen. Stefan had turned the TV on, and while preparing breakfast for him and Katherine, he had heard the news. Katherine was staring at the TV screen, and she looked worried as much as the young doctor.

"What is happening?" Caroline asked, then she heard the journalist's voice at the news. Ten Russians hostages had been killed by the American forces, and Moscow had bombarded the USA's coast. _We are in war_. The journalist announced. Klaus kept his hand on Caroline's shoulder, while his arm surrounded her.

"There is something we shall all discuss about." He spoke firmly, getting everyone's attention. Klaus had a clear plan in mind, and it was time for him to act.

* * *

**So, can you justify Klaus' madness? I think Caroline is not the guilty one here, cause she's just doing what Klaus tells her to do. She just can't help it. But I don't blame Klaus, because he's hurt, and the pain of the loss is hard to handle. What do you think he has in mind? ;) **

**As usual, remember to review!**

**Ilaria.**


End file.
